Megaman NT Warrior: Controlling the Elements
by Kawaii Petal-Chan
Summary: MegamanSailor Moon crossover. okay, I stink as summaries. A group of Elemental warriors come to DenTech city, and Lan Hikari's life is forever changed. Please R&R! Finally Completed!
1. Prologue

**Author's note**: Petal-Chan here. I love both Megaman NT Warrior/Rockman.EXE and Sailor Moon, so I decided, "What better to do than to combine my two favorite anime's into one story?" So, if you don't like Sailor Moon or AU fanfics, you should PUT THIS STORY DOWN AND WALK AWAY! I'M SERIOUS! ahem Sorry, but it's true. Ok, so. . . on with the story now. (Oh, and by the way, this is my first fanfic, so go easy on me. Okay? )

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor Moon or Megaman NT Warrior, but the Elemental Sentinels are my own characters and they belong to ME! Steal them, and I will hunt you down and make you die a horrible, painful, and embarrassing death! evil laughter

**Prologue**

The slender young man sighed and leaned back in his chair, taking his hands off the keyboard of the computer to run them through his short black hair. He appeared to be in his late twenties, and wore nice, yet rumpled clothes. He stared at the computer screen for a moment more, then began typing again.

"Cody?" a young man's voice asked from behind him. "You asked to meet us?"

"Yes," Cody said, swiveling his chair around to face the group of seven teens behind him. There were three boys and four girls, each wearing 'costumes' that had one dominant color. "I have been doing some research on the different Elements, and I think I have found something. As you know, each of you," he began, gesturing at the group, "are the main Keepers of the Elements, but I have been detecting traces of others, lesser Sentinels, who possess as of yet untapped Elemental energies. If the Shadow Forces were to get their hands on their elements. . . ." he trailed off.

"It would mean certain disaster to the peoples of the world," answered a young man dressed in a red gi, red hakama, red tabi and wooden zori.

"You are entirely correct, Guardian Blaze," Cody replied solemnly. "That is why I am sending you on a little. . . trip."

"YAY-HOO!" a boy with bright blue hair shouted. "Road trip! All RIGHT!"

"Calm yourself, Tsunami," Cody said sending a stern but not harsh glare at the boy who had just spoken. "You will not be playing around. You will be working. Hard. I have picked up multiple sources in close proximity in this city here," he continued, swiveling back to face the computer again. "It will be your duty to find these carriers. The one who discovers a new sentinel must then train him or her. You have all completed your training, so I believe that you are ready to undertake this task."

"Don't worry sir," a girl with pale blue hair said. "You can count on us to get through."

"Or botch things up," growled the boy in red, glaring at the boy with blue hair. The boy with blue hair simply smiled and shrugged.

"All right, team," Cody said. He handed each of them a print-out. "This is the city you will be searching. Keep an eye out for those new Sentinels and for any Shadow creatures that you may encounter. Good luck, and may the Great Light shine on your endeavors." The teens nodded and turned to leave. Cody watched them leave, and turned back to the computer. Time to get back to work. Again.


	2. Guardian Radience

_Hi! Petal-chan here again! Sorry it took me so long to update. I'd planned on updating much earlier, but my computer was on the fritz, and I couldn't axcess anything on my computer. So, I'm finally able to update. And now, for all my alert readers, here's the first official chapter (the other one was a prologue)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Megaman, but the Elemental Sentinals are all mine. Mine, mine, mine! And you can't have them!**

Chapter One: In which there is a rescue and a revelation

Lan Hikari breathed a huge sigh of dispair. _I swear, Ms. Mari really loves loading us down wtih homework_, he thought bitterly. An essay due tomorrow, (because he forgot to do it earlier: he'd had the assignment for a week) plus ten math problems _and_ he needed to study for a big science test (which he'd probably flunk anyway.)

"I am so DOOMED!" he wailed loudly, evoking a few stares from the people on the street.

"Well, you should have worked harder," a slightly deeper and more mature voice said. Lan pulled the PET from its holster.

"Oh, be quiet, Megaman," he snapped. "You just don't understand."

"Maybe not, but I do know that you could have done your essay instead of playing video games the past few days." Lan pouted, and shot a glare at the blue-clad navi.

"If you're just gonna' lecture me, then I don't want to talk to you," Lan said grumpily, then forcefully jammed the PET into its holster.

"Touchy. . ." Megaman murmured.

Lan started walking faster, headed for the park. Megaman sighed. At this rate, Lan was never goning to pass fifth grade. Just as Lan entered the park, he heard the rustle of leaves nearby. He turned to look, and saw a creature resmbling a wolf and a hyena mixed into one foul creature. The creature sniffed the air a few times, then paused, listening. it turned its head, and stared at Lan. A strange bark-growl issued from its mouth and it opened its mouth, and Lan watched in horror as a globe of glowing red energy formed in the creature's mouth.

"What the. . ." was all Lan managed, before the creature hurled the ball of flaming red energy at him. By sheer instinct, (and a little luck) he dodged the ball, then turned to look at the huge scorch mark it had made when it struck the asphalt behind him. Lan gulped and tried to stop shaking. One more inch and that thing probably would have incinerated his _head_! That's when he noticed the wolf/heyena preparing for another attack. "Oh crud. . ." he whispered, when a loud voice made him and the monster turn.

"Don't even **think** about it, Shadow Fiend!" shouted a boy's voice. A boy stood on top to the jungle gym. He wore all blue, from his wrap shirt to his pants, even his shoes were blue. He tossed his blue hair, then leaped down onto the ground. He touched the fingers on his right hand to the large, circular, sapphire colored gem on his headband.

"Aquarius!" he shouted, then thrust his hands forwards and down, towards the monster. "Roaring Tide!" A huge wave of water spread out from the boy's hands and splashed into the monster. The monster roared, and aimed another fireball at the boy's head. He dodged by leaping out of the way, and landing near Lan. The monster shot a third fireball at the boys. The strange boy grabbed Lan's vest and pulled him out of the way just in time, but a horrible smell like rotten eggs, singed hair and burnt flesh assulted his nose. He shut his eyes for a moment, and exhaled sharply to clear the smell out of his nostrils. He opened his eyes in time, however, to see the boy glare at the monster.

"I'm sick of you!" he shouted, and created a triangle with his index fingers and thumbs, and held it out, palms outwards, towards the monster. "Bermuda Triangle Trap!" he shouted, and a triangle of water shot out and created a dome around the creature. Then the boy clenched his fists, and the dome shrunk until there was a muted explosion, and the dome dissipated like . . . well, like water. The boy suddenly laughed. "Well, I guess that cooled him off!" he quippped, and then turned to Lan.

"Are you all right?" the boy asked. Lan nodded.

"Yeah, I'm all right. I just . . . wasn't expecting that to be there."

"Yeah, but it didn't expect me to be there either," the boy replied. Then he gave a nervous grimace and flushed slightly, obviously embarrased, and put his hand behind his head. "Sorry. I should have introduced myself. I'm Guardian Tsunami, the Keeper of Water. I keep forgetting that not everyone knows that."

"Oh. Well, hey, my name's Lan Hikari! Pleased to meet you!" Lan said cheerfully. A loud 'ahem!' from beside him made him turn.

"Forgetting me again, Lan?" Megaman asked.

"Sorry," Lan said, getting a bit red himself. "This is Megaman, my Net Navi."

"Pleased to meet you," Megaman said, with a little bow.

"Pleased to meet you too," Tsunami answered, bowing himself.

"Megaman and I are great Net Battlers . . ." Lan began, but was forced to stop by a fit of coughing. It slowly got worse and worse, until it sounded really painful. Tsunami looked worried.

"Are you all right?" he asked again. Lan tried to answer, but the coughing continued. Tsunami did what any normal teenager would do when he sees someone whom he just met nearly coughing his lungs out. He panicked. _Calm down_, he told himself. _Panicking will get you nowhere. Except in BIG trouble as always._ It worked. Until Lan passed out. "OH CRUD!" Tsunami exclaimed, catching Lan before he could fall to the ground. "NOW what am I going to do?" He tried frantically to remember the name of anyone who could help.

"Aureole . . ." he murmured. _Now to get HIM there . . . _he thought, glancing at Lan, whom he was forced to hold to keep from cracking his skull on the concrete. He noticed that Lan's face seemed a bit flushed. He touched his hand to Lan's forehead to test for a fever, when something caused him to pause, and the world seemed to freeze. A bright blue light surrounded him, and he realized that his 'water symbol' ; the identifying symbol that proved that he was an Elemental Sentinel. was glowing. That only happened if they touched another, un-woken Elemental . . .

His mouth formed a straight line, and he raced off down the street. _Just hang on . . ._ he thought to Lan. _Hang on . . ._

"Well?" Tsunami asked eagerly as the tall, white-haired young man stepped out of the room that Lan Hikari was in. "How bad is it?"

The young man's face was grave. "Very bad I'm afraid. Physically he's fine: no cuts or scrapes or illness, but . . ."

"But WHAT?" Tsunami cried. "What's wrong with him, Aureole?" The young man, Aureole, murmured something in a language unfamiliar to Tsunami. "What does that mean?" Tsunami asked, baffled.

"It's from the ancient language that we used to speak back during the Silver Millennium. Literally translated, it means 'Breath of the Shadows.' And I'm not surprised that you don't remember that language. You have the memory span of a fish." Tsunami folded his arms across his chest and did his best to look offended. "But there's one thing I don't understand," Aureole continued, purposely ignoring his immature teammate. "Breath of the Shadows only affects those with elemental powers. And as far as I can tell, he's not a Guardian . . ."

Tsunami's face got serious. "I was meaning to talk to you about that. Earlier, I touched his forehead to test for a fever, and my symbol glowed. Just like it did when I first met Ivy. Could he possibly be one of the ones that we are looking for?"

Aureole looked thoughtful. "Possible. . . I'll have to do a few tests. As it is, if he's left alone, he's going to die. Breath of the Shadows is a quick and easy way to kill Elementals." He rose, and walked into the room, Tsunami on his heels. Aureole positioned himself at the foot of the bed, with the Keeper of Water standing a foot behind him. Aureole raised his hands over his head. "Halo of Life!" he called out, and then he was surrounded by light, which rushed out of him and illuminated the still form of Lan, lying on the bed. There was a brilliant flash, and suddenly Lan looked worlds better. It was quite the opposite for the Keeper of Light. He staggered, and Tsunami reached out to steady him.

"I'll be all right," Aureole said weakly, and shakily walked over to a desk chair in one corner of the room. "This young man should be fine now. I just need to do a test to determine if he's one of us. Then I'll take him back to the park."

"THEN you'll get some sleep. You can't expect to use a high energy healing power and not have some, shall we say, unpleasant repercussions," Tsunami said, looking all the world like a mom giving her child a reprimand. Aureole gave a sheepish grin.

"Guilty," he said, and stood to walk his young friend to the door. "I'll tell you tomorrow when I have news."

"All right, and thanks!" Tsunami shouted, and he walked out the door and headed off. Aureolw shook his head, and turned back into the apartment.

"Lan, you've got mail!" Megaman told his operator. Lan pulled out the PET.

"What does it say, Megaman?" he asked. Megaman brought up a text document on screen.

"Umm. . . . it's an anonymous e-mail. It reads, 'Lan, meet me at the Lunar Cafe on High street at 4:30. You'll recognize me. I'll be wearing a navy-blue shirt.' Not much to go on . . . It could be a trap."

"Could be. . ." Lan mused. "Maybe we should just go and see what it's all about. But we'll be ready, just in case."

"Yeah. . . wait a sec. . . did that say 4:30?" Megaman asked. "We have five minutes to get there!"

"GAAAHHH!" Lan screamed, and raced out of his room. "Gotta go. Bye, Mom!" he shouted as he raced out the door and began rollerblading off down the street.

"Lan, what about your homework?" Haruka Hikari called, then sighed when the only reply was the door banging shut behind her son.

Six minutes, (and several strained muscles from running too fast) later, Lan rolled to a stop in front of a small Cafe. There were a few tables outside, but they seemed unoccupied, except for one at the back at which was seated a young man wearing a navy-blue t-shirt, jeans, sneakers, and was currently running his fingers through his touseled mop of brown hair in a lazy way. Lan skated over.

"Did you send me the e-mail?" Lan asked. The young man turned his head and his sea-green eyes looked up at Lan. Then a broad grin spread across his face and he motioned at a seat across the table."

"Yeah, I did. I wanted to talk to you." Lan took a seat ant stared intently at his mysterious host.

"About what?" he asked. The young man looked slightly awkward, and traced the lattice of the metal table with his finger.

"Um . . . yesterday, you were rescued by a guy in blue, right?" he asked slowly. Lan nodded. "Well. . . um. . .he had. . . um. . . special powers, right?" Lan rolled his eyes. This guy sure had a strange way of getting to his point. Lan nodded again. "Uh . . . well . . .I'm not sure how to say this but. . .you have powers like that."

"What!" Lan asked.

The young man looked even more awkward. "Like I said, you are an Elemental Warrior. At least, Aureole believes so."

Lan began breathing in the 'just-a-few-more-seconds-and-I'm-going-to-hyperventilate' mode, and began shaking his head. "No. I'm not. I'm not like that. I'M NOT A FREAK LIKE THAT!" he said, his voice escalating until he was literally shouting those last words. He stood up so fast the chair went flying. "I'M NOT A FREAK!" he repeated, and without another word, he took off at top speed on his rollerblades, trying to get away.

"I blew it again!" the young man moaned, and was about to hit his head on the table when something nagged at the back of his mind. "Crap! I forgot to give him Aureole's gift. . ." He leaped up and raced after Lan.

Lan at this point was running without any destination in mind. He began talking out loud, trying to convince himself that the young man had been lying. "I'm not a freak! I'm just a normal twelve-year-old! (Here Megaman gave a small, unnoticable snort.) I don't have . . ._powers!_ I'm just a normal kid. . ." He paused for a moment, and realized that he had no clue as to where he was. As he stood there trying to figure out where he was, he saw something in one of the alley ways (that he thought was a shadow) move. He watched as a strange yellow and black creature that resembled a bear and (strangely enough) a 'bunny' virus. It lumbered/hopped over to Lan, and a large bolt of electricity shot from its fur, missing Lan by scant inches, and nearly frying a nearby tree.

The young man had caught up with Lan at this point. "Oh man, this day just keeps getting better and better," the strange boy snarled bitterly. He pulled a blue and gold medallion out from under his shirt and held it out in front of him with both hands.

"AQUA STYLE TRANSFORMATION!" he shouted, and an opaque bubble of water surrounded him, and after a few seconds, burst to reveal the young man who had saved Lan the day before. He began to use his "Bermuda Triangle Trap" attack, but the bear/bunny caught him around the chest with one of it's massive paws. It growled, and lightning bolts from its fur ripppled down its arm and began crackling around Tsunami. Tsunami screamed in pain, and after about thirty seconds, (although it seemed ten times that long to Tsunami and Lan) the creature dropped him. Tsunami fell to the concrete, electrical shocks running all over his body and flowing to the small water puddles that formed whenever the Keeper of Water stood still for more than a few minutes.

"Tsunami!" Lan shouted, terrified. The Guardian squinched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth against the pain.

"Lan . . . it's up to you . . . you . . . have to help . . ." Tsunami whispered, and threw something that glittered and glistened through the air. Lan caught it and examined the strange object. It was a small circular pin with Megaman's symbol etched in it. He gripped it tightly.

"But what do I do with it?" Lan asked.

"Just say the words etched on the back . . ." Tsunami said weakly. Lan flipped the pin over and stared at it. There were words etched into the metal, but they were not in any language that he knew. Somehow, though, he knew what they said. He raised his right hand, pin clutched tightly in it, over his head.

"LIGHT POWER TRANSFORM!" Lan shouted. Immediatly he was surrounded in a bubble of light, just like cross-fusion. His skin started glowing with a blinding light, and suddenly, in what was probably one of the most embarassing moments of his entire life, his clothing dissappeared. He could feel other clothes replacing them, but the light was so strong that he couldn't see them. Then suddenly the light burst, and he stood, blinking, back in the alley. He glanced down at himself. He was wearing a white tunic with golden edging, a gold belt, golden gloves, golden boots, a pair of pale yellow breeches, gold shoulder armour with white edging (which was actually slightly too large; it made him seem to be half his real size), and a waist-length cape. Instead of his typical bandana, he wore a golden circlet. There was a circular raised piece of metal with Megaman's symbol on it (like on Megaman's costume).

"What in the . . .?" Lan began, but the creature, no longer blinded by the light, lumbered over and aimed a thunderbolt at the place where Lan was standing. Lan jumped, and was amazed to find that he had jumped twice as high as he normally could. He back-flipped and landed further back, dropping into what he hoped was an intimidating crouch. This jumping and doging went on for a while, until Lan turned to Tsunami.

"How do I fight this thing?" he wailed.

Tsunami looked at him, (still in pain) and said simply, "Relax, and the words will come to you." Lan frowned. He closed his eyes for a second, willing himself to relax. Suddenly, a burst of inspiration flashed into his mind, and his eyes snapped open.

He held his right hand out to the side and called out "Radiant!" Then he began spinning and he brought his hand up over his head, index finger pointing up at the sky and said, "Sunbeam!" Then he pointed at the bear/bunny and shouted "SHOCK!" A burst of light shot from his finger and slammed into the creature. It roared loudly and writhed in pain, then disintigrated into a grey powder, which slowly disappeared into the pavement.

"Hoo-Hah!" Lan shouted. Tsunami got up rather painfully and walked over to him.

"Good job! That wasn't bad for your first try! The first time _I_ fought a Shadow creature, Sailor Thunder had to come and bail me out. I really stunk. But you . . . you've got potential!" Lan smiled.

"It's kinda like cross-fusion, except . . . I don't know . . . I feel so strong!"

Tsunami nodded. "You are strong. Light is one of the most powerful Elements, because all the shadow creatures are vulnerable to it. However, this also means that you have to be very careful. If they hir or effect you with a Shadow attack, you are exceedingly vulnerable to it as well." Lan glanced around, then looked at his clothes.

"So . . . um . . . how do I change back? I can't go around like this all day!"

Tsunami gave a small chuckle. "Just say 'De-transform.' " The minute the words were out of his mouth, the water surrounded him, and then he was back in his street clothes.

"De-transform?" Lan said quietly, and the light burned forth from him and surrounded him, then he was also wearing his street clothes.

"You'll need training of course," the boy was saying. "If you can meet me at my apartment tomorrow after school, then I can help you train. That way you won't be caught off guard the next time a monster attacks." Then he gave Lan his address. He turned and started to leave the alley.

"Hey! Wait!" Lan shouted. The boy turned. "What's your name, your REAL name?"

The boy smiled. "Knight. Lance Knight."

_So, what do you think about the first REAL chapter? In case any of you are wondering, Lan's element is Light. It kinda seems natural, since his last name means 'light'. __Hopefully my next chapter will introduce you to yet another of my Elemental Scouts! Tune in next time to see what will happen to our new Guardian, and meet a new team member! That's all I'm saying! __ Kawaii Petal-chan, logging out!_


	3. Sailor Amore

_Kawaii Petal-chan here! Thank you all so much for your reviews! And here it is, the long awaited Chapter Two! This one has taken me a long time to write, what with school and Christmas vacation and all, so please don't be mad. But it's a good chapter! Lan has to WORK! Ok, that's enough teasers, on with the story!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman . . . blah blah blah . . . but the Sentinals are my own! Got it? Ok!**

_

* * *

_

Chapter Two:

In which Lan's training begins, and another discovery is made

Lance Knight relaxed in a chair at the table of his rented apartment, contemplating the events of the night before. Who would have thought that the boy he ran into only two days ago could be one of the new, younger generation of Sentienals? It was sheer luck, he thought. Or, well . . . maybe not. Maybe it was more than luck . . . He smiled and took a sip of the tea in front of him. Well . . . this was going to be interesting . . . he just hoped he was up for the job.

In the middle of these thoughts, he was interrupted by the doorbell of his apartment ringing. He stood up and walked to the door, and opened it to find Lan Hikari standing on the doorstep. Lance grinned. "Hey, Lan," he remarked. "Ready to begin your first real day of training?"

Lan nodded. "I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be." The two stood there in the doorway for a minute, before Lance gave a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry, I'm forgetting my manners again. Come on in. I have some tea on the stove if you want some!" Lance opened the door wider, and allowed Lan to enter, then led the way to the small kitchen. He pulled out a chair at the the table for Lan, then set about some tea. "I'm supposing you have some questions about your new powers, is that right?"

Lan glanced up at him. "Yeah, I do have some questions . . . like where does Megaman go when I transform?"

Lance put the tea cup down in front of Lan, then sat down in the chair across the table. "Well, I wondered that too. I asked Aureole about it last night. Do you remember that . . . symbol, that appeared on your chest?" Lan nodded. "Well, for Elementals who have a net navi, yourself included, the navi's conciousness is stored in that raised symbol on the Elemental's chest."

"Kinda like cross-fusion?" Lan asked. Lance nodded.

"Very much like cross-fusion, only several times more powerful. Oh, and you can still contact Megaman any time you want during battle, via mental link."

Lan nodded and began to drink his tea. Lance frowned, thinking. "What have I forgotten?" he murmured. Then a light seemed to shine in the back of his mind and he snapped his fingers. "Right! I haven't told you your name as a Guardian, have I?" Lan shook his head.

"No, what is it?" he asked curiously.

"According to Aureole, you are Guardian Radiance," Lance explained. For the first time since Lan had arrived, Megaman spoke.

"Who is this 'Aureole' that you keep mentioning?" he asked.

"Aureole is our leader, the Senior Keeper of Light. You," he said, pointing to Lan, "are the Junior Keeper of Light. Not as powerful as Aureole, but strong nonetheless. You'll meet him one day, after you have more training." Lan finished his tea, and Lance stood up. "All right. Time to begin. You need to transform."

Lan nodded, stood up, and backed away from the table. "LIGHT POWER TRANSFORMATION!" he shouted, pulling the pin out of his vest. The golden light surrounded him, and then he was wearing his costume. "What now?" he asked.

"Hang on a sec," Lance said, then pulled his medallion off his neck, and held it over his head. "AQUA STYLE TRANSFORM!" In just a few seconds, the Keeper of Water stood there, shaking a few drops of water out of his bright blue hair. "Ok, now, just follow me," Tsunami said, heading out of the apartment. Lan (or Radiance as he shall be refered to from now on when he is transformed) followed him up a flight of steps.

"Where are we going?" Radiance asked.

"The roof. That's where we're going to be training from now on," Tsunami explained, then opened a door that led out onto the roof of the building. Radiance followed him, and gave a small gasp at the sight that he saw. The roof was covered with mats, wooden targets and practice dummies.

After blinking several times, Radiance looked at his 'tutor.' "So, where do I start?"

"Start with thirty push-ups," Tsunami said off-handedly, sitting cross-legged on one of the mats, and pulling one over for Radiance to practice on.

"What?" Radiance cried, his voice cracking. "Why push-ups?"

"In the off-chance that you might have to carry someone. You can't rely on your powers for everything. You have to work hard so that your body is strong enough to handle all the challenges you face, and all the energy that you possess. Now, no more stalling. We need to get these push-ups done. We don't have much time." Grumbling slightly, Radiance set to work. It took a bit of time, but he had soon finished with his push-ups. "Ok, now for the FUN stuff," Tsunami said. "I want you to attack those dummies over there with your powers," he said, pointing to the dummies lined up against one wall.

Finally, something more interesting than PUSH-UPS, Radiance thought. "No problem!" he said out loud, preparing to attack.

"I'm not done," Tsunami said with a small glare. "I want all of the dummies destroyed in one minute." Radiance opened his mouth to protest, but Tsunami glared so fiercly that he changed his mind and proceeded to attack, using his "Radiant Sunbeam Shock!" attack. He succeeded in destroying the dummies with a few minutes to spare.

/Not bad/ Megaman's voice said in his head, and Radiance could sense the smile in his voice.

Thanks! He replied over the mental link, then looked at Tsunami for the next instructions.

"Not bad at all," Tsunami said. "Now, I suspect that you're pretty worn out. We'll head back to the apartment and you can change back there." Tsunami opened the door and Radiance slowly trudged downstairs. When they were back in the apartment, Radiance de-transformed, as did Tsunami.

"That wasn't bad for a first lesson," Lance explained. "As you get better, you'll learn more attacks that you can use. 'Radiant Sunbeam Shock!' won't defeat every enemy, you know. And you'll have to destroy those dummies faster." Lan nodded numbly.

"Lan, you might want to head back home, you still have some homework tonight," Megaman said. Lan nodded again, and put the roller-blades on his sneakers.

"Now, your next lesson will be one week from now, so that would make it . . . next Friday. Do you think you can manage that?" Lance asked. Lan nodded.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Ok. See you next friday. Oh," Lance added as he showed his pupil to the door, "try not to pick any fights with monsters, or if it is unavoidable, try not to get killed. Aureole will never trust me again if you pull something stupid. I've worked hard to prove that I'm not a 'fish-brained idiot Guardian,' as Blaze would put it," he finished with a smile, and watched as Lan left the building. Then he heaved a huge sigh of relief. That hadn't been too bad . . . Lan actually reminded him much of himself last year. He walked back into his apartment and poured himself another cup of tea.

* * *

Maylu frowned. Lan had certainly left school in a hurry today. Well, more so than usual. She had been planning on going to Higsby's with him after school, but then when school had let out, Lan had mumbled some lame excuse about having to do homework and dashed away. Maylu frowned and pulled out her PET.

"Is it just me, or did his excuse seem . . . suspicious?" Maylu asked.

"It's not just you. Lan is NEVER in a hurry to do his homework. I wonder what got into him?" Maylu's pink net navi, Roll, rested her chin on her fist thoughtfully.

"Well, maybe he's starting to mature . . ." Maylu suggested. Roll laughed.

"As if, Maylu. A person doesn't just change over night, just like that," Roll said snapping her fingers. Then she looked puzzled. "Do they?" she asked. Maylu screwed up her mouth into a disgusted expression.

"Oh well. I guess I'll just have to go to Higsby's without him," Maylu sniffed, striding off in a huff. Then she stopped and her shoulders sagged into a defeated pose. "Who am I fooling?" It's just not fun to go there without Lan . . ." Maylu complained with a sigh.

"Or Megaman . . . " Roll said mournfully. Maylu turned around and started heading towards her home. She kicked a pebble in front of her, letting out a bit of the frustration that came from being 'stood up.' She didn't pay any attention to what the pebble had hit, that is, until a slightly 'watery' roar came from an ally that she had just passed. She froze, terrified.

"W-what was that?" she asked.

"I-I don't know . . . " Roll stammered nervously. "But it sounds scary . . . " Maylu chanced a look behind her, and stifled a scream. A large thing was coming out of the alley. It looked kinda like mutated, living Jell-O. It moved with a squishing, burbling noise, and it seemed to be headed at HER! She stood there, frozen in fear, when a voice shouted, "Hey! Big, Slimy and Ugly! Up here!" Maylu looked up at an awning that overhung the street behind the thing.

A girl stood there. She wore all gold and yellow, and she looked as if she had just stepped out of a drawing of Ancient Egypt. She had long, knee-length golden hair in a long braid. She struck a pose and the sunlight glinted off the topazes in her Egyptian-style collar.

"While I still draw breath, the likes of you will never harm innocent people. By the Power of Thunder, I will punish you!" The girl glared at the monster, then jumped down onto the ground. She placed her hands, palms together, in front of her chest. "Libra!" she shouted, then pulled her hands apart, creating a sphere of electricity, which she held in her hands before throwing it at the creature with a shout of "Ball Lightning!" The lightning hit the monster from behind, and the monster screamed (if you could call a high-pitched sound like squelching hand clenser screaming) and then disintigtated into a puddle of ugly bluish-grey goo. The girl gave a small laugh, then leaped over the puddle and approached Maylu.

"Are you all right?" the young woman asked, placing her hand on Maylu's shoulder. "That creature didn't hurt you, did it?"

Maylu shook her head. "No . . . " she began, but stopped when she realized that she was surrounded by a soft, pink glow. It was originating from a pink simbol (which, by the way, was identical to Roll's) that had suddenly appeared on the back of her right hand. "What is it?" Maylu squeaked. The blonde girl's eyes got wide.

"Keeper . . ." she whispered, and smiled, a nice, gentle smile. Then she looked around and frowned.

"What is going on?" Maylu asked impatiently. The girl glanced from side to side.

"I can't talk here," she explained. She took Maylu's hand (which thankfully was not glowing as brilliantly now, and seemed to be getting dimmer) and hurried off to a small house that was not too far away. The blonde girl unlocked the door with a key that she produced from under a flowerpot, and opened the door. Glancing around nervously, she led Maylu into the house and shut the door.

"Now, what's going on?" Maylu gasped, beginning to get nervous. The girl sat her down on a couch, then sat down beside her.

"My name is Sailor Thunder. I am an Elemental Sentinel. That creature back there is one of the things that I have to fight in order for average people to live peacefully. When I touched you back there, your hand glowed with a symbol. That symbol that appeared when I touched you proves that you are also an Elemental." Maylu noticed that Sailor Thunder had a lightning bolt in a circle on her right wrist.

"But why?" Maylu asked. "I'm no different thatn anyone else."

"You may not appear to be, but you are. I was just an average girl like yourself before my Elemental powers were awoken, but then through a series of events, I discovered that I had powers that most have only dreamed of. As do you." Maylu only stared at Thunder. The older girl stood up. "Look, I don't have any positive proof right at this moment, but if you can wait only a few minutes, I will have some." Then Sailor Thunder walked over to an old-fashioned audio-only telephone and punched in a few buttons. Maylu could only hear Thunder's side of the conversation, since the person on the other line spoke only through the reciever and not a speaker like most modern phones.

"Hello?" Sailor Thunder asked. "Aureole? Yes, it's me, Sita. Listen, I think I've found an Elemental. What's her symbol? It's . . . like a circle with a triangle drawn inside it, sort of like a heart . . . Great! Can you bring it? Sure, see you in a few. Ta!" Then, Sailor Thunder replaced the reciever on the stand. "He's coming," she announced to Maylu.

"Who is?" Maylu asked. Thunder gave a mysterious smile, then stood by the door, waiting for their mysterious guest. Within a few minutes, there was a knock on the door. Thunder opened it. Maylu could see someone, but she was at such an angle that the person was obscured, and she couldn't get a clear view. The only thing she could really see was that the man wore all white. Thunder accepted a small box from the man, then she moved forwards a bit, and Maylu thought that maybe she had kissed the man on the cheek. Then the man left and Thunder shut the door and opened the box.

"This is your Transformation Pin," she explained, handing Maylu a circular pin with Roll's symbol etched on it in pink. "It proves that you are one of us."

"How?" Maylu asked, holding the pin and turning it over several times in her hands.

"There are words written on it. Do you see them?" Maylu replied that she did. "Just say the phrase that comes to mind when you see those words."

"Ok . . . " Maylu said nervously. She took a deep breath, then held the pin out at chest level in front of her. "LOVE POWER TRANSFORMATION!" She could feel her body float off the ground, and she was entirely surrounded by a globe made of pink light. To her horror, she could feel her normal, school clothing vanish, to be replaced by a white leotard with rounded, space-age like 'sleeves,' and a pink sailor-style collar that ended in a fuschia-colored bow that was pinned with a brooch with her (and Roll's) symbol on it. Then, white gloves with raised pink rings at the elbows (like the 'sleeves' of her leotard) appeared on her arms, followed by knee-high pink boots with similar rings at the knees (only these rings were the same color as her bow). Then, a pink skirt, the same color as her collar and boots, appeared and a big bow appeared around her waist at the back. Then, finally, a gem appeared on her forehead and a gold band stretched out to make a tiara. Then she landed back on the ground and the bubble dissipated.

"Oh, my . . ."Maylu murmured, as she caught a glimpse of herself in a full-length mirror. Her dark pink hair looked so . . . beautiful . . . . She had never thought of herself as all that gorgeous, but it was as if she was a whole new person. Maylu twirled in front of the mirror a few times, like a little girl who has just gotten a new dress.

"Do you like it, Sailor Amore?" Sailor Thunder asked. Maylu nodded several times, then paused.

"What did you call me?" she asked.

"Sailor Amore. From now on, when you are transformed, you will be known as Sailor Amore. Speaking of names, what's your real one?" Sailor Thunder asked.

"Maylu Sakurai," Amore said, twirling onve more. "What's yours?"

"I'm Sita Tinh." She laughed. "You sure like your costume!"

"Of course!" Maylu said happily. "It's one of the few time I've felt this pretty."

"Well, being a super-hero isn't always a pretty job. It takes discipline. You'll need lessons. Do you think that you could come here tomorrow afternoon for a lesson?" Thunder asked. Maylu thought for a moment.

"I suppose so . . . " she said. "I'll have to come up with a good excuse though . . . Oh, and by the way, how do I change into normal clothes? Not that these aren't wonderful," she added hastily, "but I can't really be seen like this at home . . . "

"Of course not," Thunder said. "Merely say de-transform . . . " she began, and with a crash of thunder, a girl stood in front of Maylu, with long, knee-length blonde hair, wearing simple school clothes, " . . . and you change back," she concluded.

"All right, de-transform," Maylu repeated. With a swirl of bright pink, she stood in the middle of the room, wearing her normal outfit.

"Wow! You looked so COOL, Maylu," Roll cried.

"Thank you, Roll," Maylu said with a smile. "Say, where were you when I transformed?"

"Inside the symbol on your brooch," Roll explained. "I saw the whole thing, sort of. I didn't see how you transformed."

Thank heavens, thought Maylu. It was embarrassing enough to transform like that without having to worry about whether or not some one saw her.

"Well, you'd better get home now," Sita said. "I'll expect you tomorrow. Will 4:00 be all right?"

"Yes, that should be fine," Maylu commented.

"Great! See you then!" Sita said as she showed Maylu to the door. And so we have found another to aid our cause, she thought. I wonder how the others are doing. I hope that they have as much luck as I.

_

* * *

Well, that's over. And, yes, Maylu's element is Love. It's going to be considered an Element in this story. I am really glad that I got that done. And it was so funny to have Lan doing thirty push ups! Poor Lan, I love tormenting him! Until next intallment!_


	4. Guardian Glacier

_Petal-chan here again! Yay! It's time for Chapter Three! Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I had a bit of writer's block. That and finals are coming up, and I have to study (a bit). Some classes are going to be no sweat, like orchestra! I just have to play my cello! Oh, and this chapter, I'm sorta, breaking the mold a bit and putting our new Elemental up first. Now, on with the story!_

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters! **

Chapter Three:

In wich Maylu begins her training, and a 'chilly' ally is found.

The clean, almost too clean room was almost dead silent, except for the click of keybord keys and the low hum of computers. The young man bent his head over the keyboard, then glanced up at the screen in front of him, pale blue eyes scanning the lines of data that whizzed past. It was a perfectly ordinary day at BlazeQuest Games, and the young viec-president, Chaud, was entering some crucial data into a computer. Everything was running smoothly, until . . .

"Master Chaud," came Protoman's calm voice from beside him.

"What is it, Protoman?" Chaud asked, his voice calm, but his mind snarled, _It had better be good. I don't like being interrupted . . ._

"Check the security cameras on Level 2. I heard something about a . . . disturbance . . ." Chaud's eyes looked curious, and he activated the security camera feed. What he saw _was_ . . . to put it politely . . . distrubing. It looked like a creature made out of a root of some kind of tree, but mutated through a hangover by way of an upset stomach. In cruder terms, it was utterly _disgusting!_

"What the . . ." Chaud began, but trailed off as the monster started moving towards a bank of computers. Chaud snarled, and thought a few words that would have made a sailor blush, then grabbed Protoman's PET and raced out of the room and down a hall. It was only a short time before he arrived on that floor. The room wasn't too hard to find, there were people screaming and running away from it, so Chaud ran to where they were runnnig away from. What he saw in the room when he arrived was even more amazing than the monster (which was fairly hard to do.) A young man, dressed in a red gi, red hakama, red tabi, and wooden zori, with flame-colored hair, stood in the middle of the large room, staring down the root-thingy.

The boy snarled. "I don't know what you're doing here," he growled at the monster, "but I will stop you . . ."

The monster smirked. "Big words from such a _tiny_ man," it taunted. The red-haired teen growled, and raised his right hand over his head, pointing at the sky.

"Aries!" he cried, flames surrounding his indx finger. He began spinning in place, the fire getting bigger. "Blazing Fury!" he shouted, stopping spinning and pointing at the monster, unleashing a burst of flame from his finger. The monster reeled, but remained standing. Then, it lashed out with several vine-like tendrils, and threw the young man against a wall. Chaud hesitated for a moment, then stepped into the room. He didn't know who the young man was, but if he was trying to protect Chaud's company, well . . . he couldn't be _all_ bad . . .

The monster spotted him, standing near the center of the room. Its 'mouth,' which looked like a hole in a tree trunk, formed itself into a sinister 'grin,' and it unleashed a barrage of seeds at Chaud. Chaud managed to dodge them, but they struck the wall above the red-haired warrior, raining bits of stone on him. Chaud spun, and jogged over to see if the young man was all right, and foolishly turned his back on the monster.

It was a mistake that he would never forget, for as he spun, the monster formed another tendril, this one with thorns, and sliced at Chaud's retreating back. Chaud screamed, and collapsed to the ground, blood pouring from four long, deep wounds on his back. The red-haired warrior, recovered from the stunning blow that he had recieved, stood up, amber eyes blazing.

"You foul fiend! For that, you will experience the _true_ Intensity of Fire!" he roared, and as he said that, Chaud, (who was still conscious, although just barely) saw the young man's hair actually _burst into flames!_ The man summoned a seemingly very heavy broadsword apparently from nowhere. Then, he swung it over his head, pointing at the sky, with a cry of "Aries!", then he brought it down in front of his face, the hilt at chest-height, and shouted "Fire!" and placed his hand on the flat of the blade. A series of etched flames on the blade suddenly began to glow like fire, and the young man ran his hand up the blade and cried "Salamander!" A serpent of fire snaked it's way up the blade, and the young man grabbed the hilt with both hands and pointed the tip of the blade at the monster and shouted "Blast!" as the serpant rocketed off the blade and struck the monster. The monster roared, and disintegrated.

"And stay that way," the warrior said viciously, then he ran to Chaud. The cloth on the back of Chaud's shirt and vest was shredded beyond repair, and blood was pouring from the lacerations. Chaud looked at the man through a haze of pain, and his face was so pale, that the young man drew in his breath sharply. He produced a cloth from somewhere, and proceded to clean some of the blood off Chaud' back. As he did so, the skin of his hand brushed Chaud's skin for a second. A piercing silver light encircled the two, and Protoman's symbol appeared, etched in silver on Chaud's back. The red-head gasped, and stepped away, pulling a small disc-like object from inside his gi.

"Aureole, I need your help. There's a young man, he's seriously wounded. Can you get here?" he asked into the object.

"Of course, Blaze. What are your coordinates?" the young man's voice on the other end asked. Blaze, the red-haired warrior, gave the coordinates, and in a few seconds, a tall man in his late teens, dressed entirely in white, appeared in a blaze of light. Now, this would have seemed odd to Chaud on any other day, but he had seen so many odd things that day that he didn't even notice. The tall with the white hair, (whom we all know is Aureole, senior Keeper of Light) winced at the blood, but stretched out his hand towards Chaud, and called out "Halo of Life!" For several moments, Chaud's wounds hurt ten times as much as they already did, and (he didn't like to admit it) a few tears rolled down his cheeks from the intense pain, but thankfully it was over soon. When he felt with his hand, he found his skin was whole and not a mark remained to show he had ever been hurt, (well, except the fact that his clothes were still kinda bloody and _really_ torn, but yeah.)

Blaze leaned over towards Aureole, and the two had a short whispered conference. Blaze whispered something, and Aureole nodded, then placed his hands, palms together, in front of his chest, then as he spread them apart, a circular silver pin appeared between his hands. Blaze gave a crisp nod, then took the pin. Feeling as if he were excess baggage, and didn't belong there, Chaud stood up.

"Thank you for your help, but I really have to get back to work. I was in the middle of an important job, he said, feeling that it was a cheap excuse, but began to head for the door.

"Wait," Blaze called, and handed Chaud the pin. It was a perfectly circular silver disc with Protoman's symbol etched on it. Chaud didn't want to take it, but from the look on Blaze's face, he could tell that if he refused, it would mean getting back to work late, and he didn't want that. So, he took the pin, pinned it to his vest, returned to his computer and forgot about it. For about twenty minutes, that is.

_

* * *

_A red-haired young man in a red sweatshirt and jeans was just exiting BlazeQuest Games, when a shrill beep alerted him to dangers in the near vicinity. "Never a moment's peace," he growled, and ducked into a darkened corner and pulled a red medallion from inside his sweatshirt. He held it out to the right, and cried "FIRE STYLE TRANSFORM!" There was a swirl of fire, and in the place of the young man was Guardian Blaze, the Keeper of Fire. He raced to where the danger signal was coming from, a room two stories above the last attack. 

When he arrived, the first thing he noticed was the monster. It slightly resembled a harpy, and flew about four feet off the ground. Blaze tried his "Aries Blazing Fury!" attack, but the monster shook it off, then relased a cloud of bubbles at Blaze.Crud! That's why it didn't work, it's an aqua-type! he growled inwardly, just managing to avoid the bubbles. He had just landed, ready to attack, when another and much faster cloud of bubbles swarmed at him. He didn't have time to dodge this one, and it struck. Hard. He flew into a wall, and collapsed. Chaud, who had seen all this from the doorway like last time, was getting a bit upset with these monsters, and jumped in between the monster and Blaze. The harpy dove at him with its claws outstretched, and Chaud flung up his arms to protect himself, and braced himself for the feeling of claws tearing his flesh, but it never came. He stared up, and saw a gigantic silver bubble over his body, and that was what had stopped the harpy's frenzied attack. The bubble seemed to be coming from the pin that Blaze had given him earlier. He unpinned it, and held it in his hands. When he turned it over, he noticed writing on the back. Amazingly, although he could not read it, he knew what it said.

"ICE POWER TRANSFORMATION!" The words flowed unbidden from his mouth. The light solidified into a shield of ice, and as in cross-fusion, he found himself isolated, standing spread eagle in the center of the shield. In a very awkward moment, his clothes vanished, and were replaced by new ones; a pale grey tunic with silver edging, silver boots, silver gloves, a silver belt, a silver cirlclet, grey breeches, a silver cape, and pale grey shoulder armor with silver edging. A raised silver disc with Protoman's symbol on it appeared on his chest. At any other time, he would have stared at himself in wonder, but since he didn't have time to ponder, he didn't seem to notice.

He stared the monster in the face, and a determined expression came over his face. The monster threw more bubbles, and Chaud dodged them easily. He stood straight, planning out his next move. He couldn't just stand there, he had to fight back . . . but how? With cross-fusion, it was simple, because you had battle chips, but this . . . Maybe it just came to you, like the words he had said to transform. He thought, and words came to his mind.

"Frigid!" he shouted, and a globe of icy cold power formed in his cupped hands. He raised it over his head, and cried "Snowstorm!" His arms made an 'X' over his head with the palms facing each other, and the ice globe hovering between. He began to spin, the globe turning into a loose ball of snowflakes. Then, he brought the globe of snow down infront of his chest, arms still crossed, palms outward, and shouted "Spiral!" The snow spun out in an ever-widening spiral, then hit the harpy, which froze, fell to the floor and shattered, sending icy dust everywhere. Chaud sighed, and turned to Blaze.

"Are you all right?" he queried. Blaze nodded, and stood rather shakily.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just fairly tired." Chaud nodded. That was the way he had felt after his first cross-fusion battle.

"Pardon my asking, but who exactly are you?" Chaud asked. The man's amber eyes smiled.

"I am Guardian Blaze, the Keeper of fire." He murmured something, and the bright fire transformed him into the young man in the sweatshirt who had been outside of BlazeQuest. "Or, when I'm not transformed, my name is Eugene Pryor. And you?"

"Chaud Blaze, vice-president of BlazeQuest Games."

You are also Guardian Glacier," Eugene said. Chaud (or Glacier) looked confused. "That's your name when you're transformed. Glacier, the Keeper of Ice, member of the Elemental Warriors who are now our planet's last line of defence against the Shadow Forces." Glacier gave him a look that roughly translated to 'What a cornball! Does he really think that I buy this crap?' Eugene glowered at him, and for a second it seemed as if he would strike the young genius, but then thought better.

"All right, be that way!" the Fire Keeper snapped, angered that the younger teen wouldn't believe him, "but I'll have you know that the 'harpy' that you saw and trashed was one of many who will try to kill you in the weeks ahead. Not that you're worried," he said, voice dripping with sarcasm, "and it's not like you should be. They only want to either kill you and steal your Element, or, even better, turn you into a 'walking corpse' and steal your Element. So, you only have two choices: A) end up dead or worse, or B) SHUT YOUR MOUTH, CUT OUT THE 'TUDE AND LISTEN TO ME!" Glacier was literally speachless. No one ever talked to him like that, and it was a whole new experience to him.

"Did . . . did you just insult me!" he asked after a few moments. Eugene gave him a really frightening scowl.

"Hai, baka deshi!(yes, stupid apprentice)" he fumed. Glacier got an unconcious image of flickering flames in Eugene's amber eyes, and from his point of view, it looked as if the hot-headed Guardian was about to spontaniously combust.

"Where do you get off calling me that?" Glacier asked coldly, and the air around him got icy.

"Because that's what you are," Eugene said. "I am duty-bound that if I find a Keeper, I must train him or her and since I found you, well, I have no choice." He stared at Glacier, who still had on a very chilly expression, but his eyes were thoughtful.

Oh, Glacier thought, I'm not sure what to make of this self-righteous 'Guardian', but if he's telling the truth . . . and he seems to be . . . then I could be in a bit of trouble without his help. "What would being your 'Apprentice' entail?" he asked after a small pause.

Blaze's expression got calmer, and he replied, "One training lesson a week, and learning to obey orders, in your case." Glacier didn't really want to, but he saw that he didn't have much of a choice.

"Fine," he said after a long pause, "but on one condidtion . . . no one but us knows about this." Eugene nodded, and as Glacier turned to leave, he asked, "So . . . how do I, um, change back into normal clothes?"

"Just say 'de-transform'," Eugene said. Glacier obliged, and after obtaining the address of the location where they would train on Monday, he walked back to his job with kingly dignity. With any luck, the people who worked here wouldn't even notice his appearence. Or if they did, they had the presence of mind not to say anything, or alert his 'old man'. Chaud fingered his pin, which was miraculously on his vest again. Maybe being the 'Ice Keeper' wouldn't be too bad . . .

* * *

Maylu stood on the step of Sita Trinh's house, and knocked loudly. She was slightly nervous, since this was her first lesson, and she had no idea of what to expect. However, these fears soon fled when Sita opened the door, wearing jeans and a T-shirt. Sita stepped out, pulled a key from her pocket, and locked the door to her house, then turned to Maylu. 

"Ready to begin your first day of training?" she asked. Maylu nodded. The older girl beamed. "Great! Let's go!" She began to walk towards a grassy park.

"So, what exactly are we doing?" Maylu asked, walking beside Sita. Sita turned and looked at her young student.

"We're building up your endurance by jogging. It's important to be able to perservere during a long battle. Besides, it's good for your heart," she added with a chuckle.

"Good thing Lan doesn't have to do this then," Maylu said. He'd protest all the way!" The two girls chuckled, and jogged on. They jogged in silence for a while, and Sita was impressed by how willing to cooperate Maylu was. She remembered her first training lesson, and how she had kept going even when she was dog tired. That's when Sita decided to take a rest. "Ok, let's take a break. We don't want to tire you out too much! We still have to learn your first attack." Maylu sagged onto a bench, and began to catch her breath. She wasn't showing it, but she was getting tired.

Just then, a faint hissing sound came from behind them, and Sita gasped. Maylu turned to look, and saw a monster that looked like some kind of deranged cobra. It was green and slimy and coming right for them! Maylu gasped, leaped off the bench and reached for her brooch, when Sita grabbed her wrist.

"Not in front of all these people," she hissed. "C'mon." She raced off, and Maylu ran as hard as she could to keep up with the longer strides of the older girl. Finally, they were in a secluded, wooded section. "Alright, now we can transform!" Sita said, and pulled out a gold medallion with a lightning pattern on it.

"ELECTRIC STYLE TRANSFORM!" she shouted and with a crash of thunder and a crackle of electricity, Sailor Thunder stood there, small lightning bolts rippling down her hair. "Ok, your turn," she said to Maylu.

Maylu nodded, and pulled out her brooch. "LOVE POWER TRANSFORMATION!" she cried, and as before, with a psychedelic swirl of vivid pink light, she stood as Sailor Amore. Together the two girls raced out of the clearing, and faced the monster that had followed them. Sailor Thunder straightened up with a dignity that would make even the most ruthless villain cringe.

"Begone, vile monster," She called with conviction. "You are not wanted here. By the Power of Thunder, you will be punished!" She posed, and Amore felt that she should add something to this awe-inspiring speech, but what? She didn't know how to be 'heroic'! That was Lan's job! Then, almost as if she were dreaming, she heard her voice call out, "And with the Aegis of Love, evildoers will recieve justice, and you're the worst kind of evil!" She too posed, and somehow, she felt . . . braver. The cobra-creature wobbled a bit, and Amore got the feeling that it was laughing at them. She clenched her hands into fists. It wasn't nice to laugh at her when it was only her first try! She glowered at the monster, and suddenly she knew what to do.

"Amore!" she called. She crossed her arms across her chest, and began to spin. A ball of energy formed above her arms, and as she spun, she grasped the energy with both hands. "Rolling!" She stopped spinning, and held the energy (which had become a pink heart) in her cupped hands. She then grasped it in one hand,like one would a child's ball, and hurled it underhand, almost like bowling, and shouted "Heart Shock!" The heart-shaped energy rolled from her hand and smashed into the enemy. The monster evaporated into a shower of dust. Amore stood, quivering, for a moment, shocked that she had just killed something. It was quite unnerving . . .

"Nicely done, Amore," Thunder said, walking over to her. She looked at the younger scout, and noticed the troubled expression on her pale face. She placed her arm around the shorter girl's shoulder, and looked at her worriedly. "What's wrong?" she asked. Amore shuddered.

"I . . . killed it . . ." she murmured. Thunder sighed.

"There was no choice. You had to protect yourself and others," she explained. "Those creatures are made from evil, for evil, and there is precious little that you can do about that. They are created by an exceedingly evil entity, and are designed to ensnare mankind and cover the world in darkness. We are the lights that must keep the darkness at bay until the shadow is defeated. It is our mission." Amore nodded, not really comprehending. Thunder sighed. "Well, in time, you will understand. Now, I'm sure that you are exhausted. You can change back, our lesson is done for today." Amore de-transformed, and turned to leave. "Come back for another lesson next Saturday!" Thunder called, and de-transformed.

"That was cool, Maylu!" Roll gushed. Maylu nodded.

"Yeah, I guess it was. I'm not too keen on this killing bit, but if it's like Sita said, I don't really have a choice." Roll shrugged. "Well, I'm tired," Maylu said. "Let's go home! Maybe Lan's around!" With a new spring in her step, she skipped home.

_

* * *

So, did you like it? Oh, and if Chaud seemed a bit OOC, well, so would you if you just met two monsters in one day! XD And one of the monsters actually spoke! I just felt like doing that. BTW, the Elementals' elements are based on personality traits- Maylu, loving; Chaud, cold, etc. Ok! Please R&R! Thanx! See ya next chappie!_


	5. Sailor Zephyr

_Hi ya'll! Sorry that I haven't written for a while. I've had so many projects due in school that I was totally swamped. Plus I had a total case of writer's block, and I got totally wrapped up in playing Harvest Moon, that I totally didn't have time. But now I do. So, here it is, the long-awaited Chapter 4! Cue the brass band! __(Oh, and btw, the first section of this chapter was intended to go at the end of chapter 3, but I didn't have room.)_

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, you know the drill by now. XD**

Chapter Four:

In which Chaud has to swallow his pride and a breezy associate is found

As Sita neared the door into her small house, she noticed a slender young man with long, pale blonde hair leaning against the door frame. She smiled. "Hello, Adriel!" she called, and jogged over to him. "What brings you here?"

He smiled. "Good afternoon, Little Bright One," he answered, using his pet name for her. "I came here to check up on you. How's training going?"

"It's going well, actually," Sita said. "Amore learned her first attack today, and destroyed her first monster." Adriel nodded.

"Well, as of today, we have found three of the new Elementals. According to the report, we're halfway there." Sita nodded thoughtfully.

"But will they work together?" she wondered. Adriel shrugged.

"Hard to say, but I hope they will. Time will tell," he murmured.

"Now you're sounding like Nova," Sita teased. Adriel shrugged, and told her that he really had to be going, to keep an eye on the operations. Sita nodded, and kissed him softly on the cheek before he left. Then, she headed inside to relax and work on the next lesson. This might be harder than she had originally thought.

-

The tall young woman brushed a lock of jet-black hair away from her face. Her silver eyes opened, and a shudder shook her body.

"I sense a great shadow," she murmured aloud, though none could hear. She walked up the flight of stairs to her bedroom, then took a black medallion from a small box. She left the building, grabbing plum-colored windbreaker off a stand, and set off in search of the evil that she had felt.

-

"The usual, and make it a double," the young girl said, sitting uprightly in her chair. Yai Ayano waited patiently as the man handed her a large glass of strawberry milk, her favorite snack drink. She took a lady-like sip, but was interrupted by her net navi, Glyde.

"Miss Yai, shouldn't you be hurrying up? Ms. Mari _did_ assign homework tonight . . ."

"Be quiet, Glyde," Yai said, taking another sip of milk. "You know that homework's gonna be a piece of cake for a genius like me." Glyde sighed, but waited patiently as his net op finished her milk, payed her check, and left the elegant restaurant. She got into a high-tech elevator, and relaxed as she felt the gentle lift of the elevator rising. A tall teenage girl was also in the car, leaning against the other wall. However, the idyllic peace of the car was shattered as something large and heavy slammed into the top of the car, forcing it to a halt.

"What was that?" Yai screamed, the force of the impact having almost knocked her off her feet. She waited breathlessly to see what would happen. The sound of tearing and folding metal assaulted her ears, as the roof of the car was torn open to reveal a large red creature that looked like a cross between a man and a tiger. The sharp claws on his hands tore through the metal like paper.

Yai screamed, and looked for somewhere to hide. There, unfortunately, was nowhere to hide except behind the tall girl, and so Yai dove behind her. The young lady placed her hand on Yai's arm protectively, and suddenly the two were bathed in pale blue light, emanating from Glyde's symbol which was etched in blue light on Yai's large forehead. The older girl gasped, and moved Yai back further as the tiger/man leaped down into the car.

"Give her to me!" he snarled.

"Never!" the older girl spat angrily, then pulled a black medallion from inside her sharply tailored suit. "COSMIC STYLE TRANSFORM!" she shouted. There was a brilliant flash of light, followed by a dark galaxy that swirled from the girl's body, engulfing her. When the darkness faded, the girl had changed. She now wore a black pleated skirt with a v-shaped belt. She wore a black leotard with a glittering black gem on the square neckline, fluttery black gauzy sleeves, long black gloves with violet bands around the wrists, and glittery black high heels with two straps making an 'X' over the top of the foot. She advanced slightly, tiny sparks leaping up every time her shoes hit the metal.

"I'm Sailor Nova!" she declared. "The protector of Cosmos. Through the vastness of space, I will punish you for trying to abduct innocent children!" She posed, the held out her hand and a long rod with a circular black crystal on the end appeared in her hand. She held it out straight in front of her, and the globe glowed an angry red. "Celestial Meteors!" she shouted, then pointed the globe at the tiger/man. "Strike!" she finished, and a volley of meteorites rained down upon the monster. Nova scooped up Yai in her arms, then leaped into the air, through the hole and out onto the roof of the car.

Nova pulled a small disc from somewhere, and stood Yai beside her. "Aure, I've found a Scout. I need her pin, but I can't get to you. Could you teleport it?" she said into the disc, then described the symbol. In a bright sparkle of light, a small pin with Glyde's symbol etched on it in blue appeared. Nova caught it with one hand. "Thank you . . ." she said into the disc, then made it disappear as quickly as it had appeared.

"Take this," she told Yai, handing her the pin. "Use this to transform."

"WHAT!" Yai yelped. "I don't have any idea what you . . ."

"Just do it!" Nova cried. "We don't have much time! Look, you can transform just like I did. Yell out the first phrase that comes to mind when you hold this pin."

Yai bit her lip, then nervously shouted, "AIR POWER TRANSFORMATION!" She could feel the air around her swirl and bunch into a swirling globe of air around her. It was a hurricane, and she was the eye of the storm. Then, it carried her up, and she felt her regular dress melt away like mist. Ribbons of wind then formed a white futuristic leotard with a light blue sailor collar held in front by a large sky-colored bow pinned by a brooch with Glyde's symbol on it. Then the air around her arms solidified into long white gloves with rings at the top the same color as her bow. A pair of knee-length light blue boots appeared on her legs with a sky-colored pointed rectangle on the top. Air ribbons formed a pleated light blue skirt with a sky-blue bow at the back. A golden tiara with a sky-colored gem in the middle appeared on her forehead, and a sky-blue choker appeared on her neck. Then the winds abated, and set Yai down, gently, on the car roof.

"Woah!" Yai cried. She clapped her hands to her chest as the tiger/man appeared. He snarled, and snapped at Nova.

"So, the little Scout has come into her own. Well, now I guess I have to destroy both of you!" His hands glowed black, and he swiped at Yai. Yai screamed, and took a step back, onto nothing! She felt herself plummeting to the bottom of the shaft! She opened her mouth to scream, but the scream never came, for at that time, the air around her collected around her body and lifted her up. It deposited her on the car roof. She glared angrily at the monster, and words began to form in her mouth.

"Such actions are evil, and I hate evil. With the Alacrity of Wind, you will find no sanctuary here!" She began to spin, collecting air into a tornado. "Tornado Vortex!" she shouted, letting the twister grow in strength. Then she pushed it forewards. "Vindication!" she called, and the tornado smashed into the enemy. He screamed, and shouted "We'll get you! The Shadow's will have their revenge!" just before he dissolved into dust.

"Don't count on it!" Nova and Yai said in unison, then turned to each other, and laughed.

"Nicely done!" Nova said, smiling. "You handled that almost as well as Hurricane, and she's a seasoned pro!" Yai shrugged.

"Well, I _am_ a genius. So, what exactly happened there?" she asked. Nova sighed.

"Those shadow monsters are trying to overrun the world, and destroy the Elemental sentinels, us," she gestured at herself. "You are also a scout, one of us. Your name is Sailor Zephyr, protector of Wind. Welcome to the team, Zephyr." She shook hands with the younger girl. "I'm Sailor Nova, or better known as Electra Powers." She murmured something under her breath, and she transformed back into the girl that Yai had first seen.

"My name's Yai Ayano, and how do you change back like that?" Yai asked. Nova told her the word, and Yai de-transformed. "Um . . . now, how do we get out of here?"

"Up the service ladder, unless you've mastered your winds enough to fly," Electra said, and began climbing. Yai's face fell, and she nervously gripped the ladder rung, then climbed up, remembering that the winds had caught her before, and they might do it again. As they climbed, Electra told Yai that she would be her Scout tutor, and she would be in charge of training her. "We'll start tomorrow after school. I'll meet you outside the school gates, ok?" Yai nodded. She just hoped that she didn't have too much . . . "HOMEWORK!" she shouted. "I STILL HAVE HOMEWORK!" Life was so unfair some days . . .

-

Chaud Blaze rang the doorbell of the apartment and waited. He felt extremely uncomfortable, especially since this really wasn't the type of place he was used to. It was a very simple and obviously low-rent apartment building. He shifted uneasily as he waited for Eugene to answer the door. After a few minutes, the door opened, and the red-haired teen held the door open for Chaud to come in.

"Alright, I'm ready to begin my training," Chaud said. He hoped Eugene appreciated the effort he was going through. It was taking all his will to say those words.

"Good. Transform," Eugene said brusquely, and pulled his pendant out. "FIRE STYLE TRANSFORM!"

"ICE POWER TRANSFORMATION!" Chaud shouted, holding up his pin, and allowing the delicious cold seep into every atom of his being. Blaze led him up to the roof, where a sight similar to what Lan had seen earlier revealed itself to the Ice Guardian. However, wooden Katanas (or boken) were lined up on one side, along with shinai (bamboo swords). Blaze grabbed a shinai, and threw another one to Glacier.

"Do you know any kendo?" he asked. Glacier shook his head.

"No, my father doesn't really go into _sports_. He wants me to worry about the company instead of pleasure." Blaze could since the bitterness in Glacier's words.

"Alright, then we'll start with the basics." Blaze showed him how to hold a shinai correctly, then they moved on to exercises. For an hour they trained, and by the time they were done, Glacier was sore and stiff. _Boy am I ever going to feel that in the morning . . ._ he thought. Blaze was brutal, but he supposed that the monsters wouldn't be nice on him either, and so Blaze was doing him a favor by preparing him. But in spite of the pain, he had enjoyed it. Now he felt some of the joy that Protoman felt when he used swords. It just felt . . . right.

"That was actually kind of fun . . ." Glacier commented. Blaze smiled slightly.

"Wasn't it? That's one of the reasons I like this, I get to work with swords on a regular basis." Glacier nodded, understanding his emotions. "That's all for today," Blaze said, "you can de-transform." He himself was already de-transformed. Glacier followed his lead. "Same time next week," Eugene said, "and remember to practice some! I expect some improvement next lesson!" Chaud gave a good-natured snort and walked down the stairs. He actually was anticipating the next lesson. Maybe this Guardian business would be fun. It was kinda like being a net saver, only . . . more powerful. And he loved that feeling of calm power. He could get used to this . . .

* * *

_So, was it worth the wait? Sorry about Chaud's section being so short . . . I don't know much about Kendo, even though I read Rurouni Kenshin like hotcakes . . . And the training session is important to the later plot, after the group is formed . . . but I've said too much already! You'll have to find out what it's leading up to in the later chappies! OK! PLEASE R&R! I'M DESPERATE! I NEED REVIEWS! OTHERWISE I MAY NOT FINISH THIS STORY! -evil laughter- But anyway, I do need reviews. I don't get enough. I need to know what you think, and I don't mind constructive criticism. To a point, not excessive, ok? Ok! Bye for now! See you in chapter 5!_


	6. Guardian Crag

'_Lo, everyone! Sorry it's been a while, but what with the proficiency tests, bad grades, and a major stress out time, I haven't had time to write. Plus, this chapter has been hard to come up with because it's dealing with characters that I know little about. To tell the truth, I've only seen the Axcess series, so I know only what I've read about these characters. I hope that I don't butcher them too much. __Ok, now, on to chapter 5! Yay, yay, yay!_

**D/C: Dude, if you haven't gotten it by now, there's nothing we can do. Read the earlier ones.**

Chapter Five

Today's forecast: Windy with a touch of . . . earthquakes?

"Oh yeah! Who's the ace Net battler? Huh? Huh?" the large boy cried. His defeated opponent slunk off to stew over the humiliating defeat by a _grade schooler_. The victor chuckled. He was doing really well today. He was maybe even better than Lan today, although if Lan ever heard him say that, he would most likely have slapped him. However, at this moment Dex was having too much fun gloating.

It was at this moment that Dex's navi, Gutsman, reminded his net op that he did, indeed, have homework. Dex grumbled as usual, but he couldn't deny the fact that his grades were slipping and it was important for him to do his homework before his grades got so low that it would take him several years to get them back up. He muttered and mumbled, but grabbed his PET and headed off towards home.

As he was passing the large glass window of a large department store, the window exploded around him. He ducked to shield himself from the flying splinters of glass. A furry creature burst out amidst a shower of glass shards and electric sparks. It shook itself, and turned to Dex. It looked like a weird sort of wolverine, except that its fur was a weird golden color and it sparked and sizzled. It bared its teeth, and leaped at Dex. One thought jumped into the boy's mind: run. And run he did, as hard and fast as he could.

He ran harder than he had ever run. In his mind, a primeval survival instinct had triggered, and he was running as if his worst nightmare was on his heels. He tried an attempt to lose it, but it was faster than he thought, and would often cut him off or find another way around and jump out in front of him. Desperate, Dex raced into an apartment building and up the stairs to the roof. The wolverine creature shrieked at the closed door, then it unfurled from its back a pair of bat-like wings, and sprang into the air, headed towards the roof. On the roof, Dex realized that he was in serious trouble as he backed up closer an closer to the edge in an attempt to escape the beast. Finally he had nowhere to run. He closed his eyes in preparation of the doom fast approaching.

-

A slender girl raced up to the door of the apartment building. She lifted her gaze up to the roof, and a determined expression crossed her face. She pulled out a glinting crystal pendant with a tornado detailed on it in silver. She raised it over her head, and cried, "AIR POWER TRANSFORM!" There was a huge swirl of wind, and suddenly, the girl was changed. She wore a silver dress with a large sash tied in a bow in the back. The dress was a gauzy and delicate as wind, and a silvery circlet rested upon her pale blue hair.

Gathering up the winds around her, she floated up to the roof. "Shadow Fiend," she shouted, "leave that boy alone! I am your challenger! With the swiftness of Air, I, Sailor Hurricane, will punish you!" She spun and landed gracefully on tiptoe on the rooftop. "Sagittarius" she shouted, and began to twirl on her toe, raising off the ground and holding her arms out. "Air!" she called, and the winds gathered around her body, and with a shout of "Turbulence" she threw the winds, which lifted the wolverine-bat into the air and threw it about twenty feet.

However, her attack only stunned the beast, for it somersaulted and flew towards her, and with a sweep of its wings, shot several bolts of electricity at her. She cried out, and slammed into the ground. The lightening came faster, and she raced along, dodging the blasts. Finally, one hit at her feet, and threw her up and on top of Dex, who had been standing nervously by the edge of the roof. As she hit him, a bright flash enveloped the two, surrounding them in a bubble of bronze-colored light. Dex gasped as Gutsman's symbol appeared on his right arm, etched in bronze light. Sailor Hurricane smiled.

"Earth Keeper," she murmured. Dex looked at her as if she were nuts. She rolled her eyes. "You're one of my kind," she said with a slight hint of exasperation. Dex blinked stupidly. "Oh good grief," she murmured. "Of course _I_ have to get the remedial one . . ." Dex took offence and began to stand up, pushing Hurricane off in the process. Hurricane hit the floor with a loud thump, then stood up, her high-heeled boots clicking. She snapped her fingers, and the winds around her hand solidified, and formed a circular brown pin with Gutsman's symbol etched in it in bronze. "Here," she snapped, tossing it to him. As he touched it, words sprang into his head. He held the pin out in front of him.

"EARTH POWER TRANSFORMATION!" Suddenly, he was surrounded in a bronze bubble of light. He began spinning, and his normal shorts and t-shirt disappeared. A brown tunic with bronze trim appeared on his body, along with a bronze belt, bronze gloves, bronze boots, and brown shoulder armor with bronze trim. He wore a pair of brown breeches, and a waist-length bronze cape. A bronze circlet rested on his head, and a raised piece of bronze metal with Gutsman's symbol on it appeared. Then the bubble broke, and he was standing back on the rooftop.

"Well, so you figured it out, did you?" Hurricane said sarcastically. "I didn't know you were that bright." Dex would have found some scathing comment to reply with, but the wolverine-bat creature, which was no longer watching with a bored expression, began to fly at them. Hurricane grabbed Dex's wrist and yanked him along the edge. Finally they were cornered.

"What do I do now?" Dex moaned.

"Well, you can either attack or pray for a miracle. I can't hurt that thing," Hurricane answered.

"Oh."

"WELL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Hurricane shouted. Dex glared at her, then stepped forewards. Just like the pin, words sprang into his mind, and subsequently, came out of his mouth.

"Boulder Memorial Blast!" He slammed his hand down into the roof, and about seven or eight large rocks came up from where his hand had hit, then flew into the beast. With a loud cry, it shuddered, then collapsed into dust.

"BOOYAH!" He shouted, leaping into the air. Hurricane rolled her eyes.

"Not too bad, but you need training. If you just smash your way through battles like that, you're going to wipe yourself out."

Dex glared at her. "So what? I'm tough enough to handle it . . ."

"You still need training, Guardian Crag" Hurricane snapped. "And it is my _inexpressible_ joy to tell you that _I_ have to be your tutor," she told him, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Wha . . . what did you call me?" Dex asked, surprised.

"Guardian Crag. That is your official name as a Elemental Warrior, like it or not. You are the warrior of Earth."

Dex stared at her. "You say I need training?"

"Yes. You will meet me at this location tomorrow afternoon," she said, handing him a piece of paper. "Be there, or I _will_ find you and drag you there on my own." She glared so fiercely that Dex stared at the floor, slightly cowed by this impressive older girl.

"Uh . . . how do you . . . change back?" he asked, after several minutes.

"Simply say de-transform," she said, and a gust of wind transformed her out of her warrior costume and into a pretty light blue mini skirt, silver hoodie and tall boots, "and you're back in your regular clothes," she concluded. Dex did as she told him, and was soon wearing his usual clothes.

"Don't forget, tomorrow as we agreed," the girl said. "Oh, and by the way my name is Gwendolyn Maier, Windy for short." And with that, she flounced off, leaving a stunned Dex to stare, slack-jawed, at his new tutor. It was definitely going to be a bumpy ride.

-

Yai tapped her toe impatiently as she waited for Electra Powers to show up outside of the school gates as agreed. Yai was actually kinda scared about this. She wasn't sure if she would be able to handle it. It was a lot of responsibility to put on an eight-year-old, even one who was a genius.

After about five minutes, Electra walked up. She waved, and hurried over. "Sorry to be late. I was . . . detained. Nothing serious," she said offhandedly, waving it off. "Just boring old business. Speaking of business, ready to get going?"

"Sure," Yai said, and followed as Electra began walking. "So, where are we going?"

"We have to go somewhere open. We'll go to my place." She walked over to a black car, and ushered Yai in the passenger seat. They drove out of the city to a large house that was a ways back from the road.

"This is your place?" Yai asked, slightly surprised. Electra didn't seem to be very rich, but the house said differently. "It's really nice."

"Oh, this old place? It was left to me by a rich and recently departed uncle. It provides a good place to train." She walked to the backyard. "We'll be training out here." It was a fairly large and open area, with some random targets and a few rocks scattered around.

"Ok, you need to transform," Electra said, and transformed into her costume. Yai pulled out her pin and transformed.

"What next?" she asked Nova.

"Well, I was talking to Windy, she's the senior Air guardian, and she gave me some tips. She said to concentrate with your mind, and try to move some of the air around. Try something simple, like a breeze." Zephyr chewed her lower lip, then put her hand out and moved it across her chest from left to right. She was rewarded by a current of air blowing by.

"Did you see that?" she asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, you're learning. Once you can control the winds well, try to move some objects around." Zephyr practiced creating things out of air like breezes, gales, updrafts and downdrafts, plus a circular disc that was practically solid enough to stand on, as well as a small tornado that nearly got away from her. Luckily she stopped it before it did any harm.

Then, she tried to lift some objects. She got a rock a few feet off the ground, when she swooned, and dropped it.

"Are you ok?" Nova asked, catching her before she could fall.

"Yeah, just tired," Zephyr said.

"I think that's enough for today. You're exhausted. But you did a good job today."

"Yes, Miss Yai," Glyde said in her head. "Most impressive indeed."

_Thanks, Glyde,_ she thought, and de-transformed. Electra did the same, and then the two headed back to the car and Electra drove her home.

"I'll see you next week," Electra said, and waved as she left.

"Bye!" Yai said and walked up to the huge house.

"Miss Yai, won't everyone be wondering where you were today?" Glyde asked.

"Oh, they're always worried. I don't care today. Besides, the only exercise those people get is jumping to conclusions." she giggled as she heading inside.

_Well? What'd ya think? Sorry that it's taken me so long to write. I've been lazy. Bad Petal-chan, bad. YAY! Only one more scout to befound! SOO HAPPY! So please, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! And come back next installment!_


	7. Sailor Oasis

_Hello, again. Finally, the next chapter! And the final warrior to be found! I'm soo happy! And BTW, thanx for your kind reviews! I love reading them! So, here's the next chapter! Read, enjoy and review! Ok, let's go!_

**Disclaimer: Duh. Read the previous chapters.**

Chapter Six

In which the final Scout is found, and Dex learns that earthquakes are bad.

It was a pleasant day, and the downtown area of DenTech city was bustling and noisy. Anetta hummed to herself as she walked along the sidewalk. Wednesday was her shopping day, and she enjoyed browsing through the shops in town. As she walked by a large florists shop, she suddenly remembered something.

"I need some more fertilizer for my plants, I'm all out," she said to herself, then headed into the store. She'd never been in this store, since it was fairly new, but she liked it the minute she came in. There weren't many people around, and she wasn't sure where to find the fertilizer, so she waited to see if there was anybody who could help her.

A girl in a dark green skirt, white open-necked blouse and a green apron, indicating that she worked there, noticed Anetta, and came over to see if she could help. "Hi," she said. "Do you need some help?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for some fertilizer," Anetta explained. The girl smiled and nodded.

"Sure, come with me." She headed off, and Anetta followed. The older girl paused by a row of plants, gently stroking the leaves of one, her dark green ponytail cascading over her shoulder. She stood up, and motioned for Anetta to follow her.

"I take it you like plants?" Anetta asked.

"Is it that obvious?" the girl said with a smile. "They're so lovely, and the ones here are well taken care of. That's why I love working here."

"So, what's your name?" Anetta asked.

"Darlene Woodward," she replied. Darlene stopped at a row of shelves. "Here's the fertilizer. Take your pick." Anetta considered, then chose a bag. "So that's all you need?" Darlene asked. Anetta nodded. "Okay then, let's take this over to the check-out line." She began threading her way through the large store. As they passed some bags of peat moss, Anetta heard a rustling, then the sound of tearing plastic. She turned to see a figure that roughly resembled a woman, formed out of peat moss.

"Darlene!" Anetta cried, pointing at the monster. Darlene turned, and her eyes got big.

"Oh no . . ." she murmured, then grabbed Anetta's arm and ran away from the monster and ducked into a hallway marked "Authorized Personnel Only." "I don't think it can get in here," Darlene murmured, looking at the thick metal door.

"Are we supposed to be in here?" Anetta asked, but Darlene motioned for her to be silent. Suddenly there was a sound of pounding, and the door burst open.

"Crud!" Darlene hissed, then fished a green medallion out of her shirt and held it out. "WOOD POWER TRANSFORM!" she shouted, and a green light surrounded her. A flurry of leaves and petals swirled around her. When the light faded, Darlene was changed. She wore a green 'harem costume' with a veil over the bottom of her face. Her wrists bore several golden bracelets, she wore a band on her upper right arm, and several earrings.

"What?" Anetta wondered aloud.

"Attacking innocent people is despicable! I'm Sailor Ivy! And by the Durability of Wood, consider yourself punished!" She posed, but the monster growled, unimpressed. It produced a wooden staff and charged at her. Ivy jumped out of the way, then produced a wooden bow out of the air.

"Wood!" she cried, notching an arrow to the string. Several vines entwined around the arrowhead. "Earth!" she shouted, pulling the arrow into firing position and releasing it. The vines began to entwine around the monster. "Drag Down!" she shouted, and the vines began to crush the monster. However, the monster broke free of the vines and hit Sailor Ivy with her staff. She screamed, and collapsed to the ground, wincing.

"Darlene!" Anetta cried, She ran over and knelt beside her, placing her hand on the Sailor Senshi's arm. Suddenly, there was a flash of dark green light that surrounded Anetta and Sailor Ivy. Anetta looked down, and saw a symbol etched in green on her left thigh, right below the bottom of her red cut-off shorts. She realized with a sinking feeling that it was the symbol of Silk, her net navi, deleted at the hands of Protoman. Her face went pink, and she tried to cover it up with her shorts. "What the . . ?" she wondered.

Ivy smiled through her pain. "You're a Scout like me! You can transform!"

"How?" Anetta asked, slightly shocked.

"With this!" Ivy created a globe of green energy, which then solidified into a circular pin with Silk's symbol etched in it in green. "Just say the words on the back and transform!" She handed it to Anetta.

Anetta looked at the back of the pin and at the strange letters etched in it. At first, she couldn't understand it, then, the words seemed to reveal themselves to her. She held the pin out and cried, "WOOD POWER TRANSFORMATION!" Suddenly, a globe of cherry blossoms surrounded her, and she rose off the ground. In a very embarrassing moment, her clothing melted away. Vines wrapped around her body, creating a white futuristic leotard with a green Sailor collar . There was a pale green bow in the front, secured with a brooch with Silk's navi symbol on it. More vines wrapped around her arms, creating a pair of elbow-length gloves with light green tops, the same color as her bow. Vines covered her feet, unwrapping to reveal a pair of pale green high heels, with a band around the ankles and a strap connecting the front of the band with the rest of the shoe. Then, vines connected to her leotard, forming a pretty pleated skirt with a light green bow in the back. A green jewel appeared on her forehead, then became a golden Tiara, and green light created a green choker. Then the light faded. Anetta stared at herself.

"Oh my . . ." she murmured.

"Go on, Sailor Oasis! Get that thing . . ." Ivy said. Anetta blinked at the sound of her Scout name, but swallowed, and prepared. Words came into her head.

"Raging Vine Slash!" she cried, and several vines shot out of the ground and entwined around the monster. Then, more untangled themselves and sliced the monster in an 'x' shape. The monster screamed and disintegrated. Oasis gasped, and sank onto the floor.

"Not bad," Ivy said, standing up slowly. "You've got potential. It's rough, unrefined, but hey, you're still new to this!"

"But . . . I don't understand. What's going on?"Oasis asked. Ivy offered a hand to the younger girl and helped her to her feet.

"You're a Sailor Senshi, like me. You are gifted with the power of an element, in your case wood. I'm also a wood Scout. It's my duty, since I found you, to train you in how to battle and get stronger. We, the Elemental Sentinels, are battling against the Shadow Forces who are trying to shroud this world in darkness and despair forever. We must make sure that they don't ever do that. Ok?" Oasis nodded, but she still felt confused. "Oh, don't worry," Ivy said, "you'll understand after a while. It just takes a few days to get used to being a Soldier of Justice."

"Uh, how do I change out of this?" Oasis asked. Ivy giggled and blushed under her tanned skin.

"Oh, sorry. Just say de-transform." With those words, Ivy transformed back into Darlene.

"De-transform?" Oasis said softly, and in a swirl of cherry blossoms, she transformed back into her normal clothing.

"Ok, can you meet me tomorrow outside the store, at say, four? I'll be off work then," Darlene said. "We can start training tomorrow."

"Ok, I guess," Anetta said, still a bit overwhelmed by all the goings on.

"Great, see you then," Darlene said cheerfully, leading Anetta out of the hall and to the checkout. "Oh, by the way, what's your name?"

"Anetta."

"Ok! I'll be seeing you, Anetta!" Darlene waved and skipped off. As Anetta paid for the fertilizer, she realized how strange this day had been, and tomorrow would be even stranger.

-

Dex waited nervously at the location that was on the paper that Windy had handed him the day before. He was kinda afraid to not be there. At four 'o-clock exactly, Windy showed up. She walked over to him. "C'mon, Rocky, let's go." She marched off, Dex following timidly in her wake. She brought him to an abandoned area of the city. "I don't think we can cause much damage here," she said. "Ok. Let's transform! AIR POWER TRANSFORM!" A small hurricane engulfed her, and when it cleared, Sailor Hurricane stood in front of him. "Ok, now you. Come on!"

Dex glared at her, then grabbed his pin. "EARTH POWER TRANSFORMATION!" With a rumbling of rocks and trembling of earth, Guardian Crag appeared. "Now what?" he asked.

"Now, you come with me. We're going for a hike." Crag's jaw dropped.

"What makes you think that I'm going to do that?" he snapped. "I'm not going on a dumb _hike_!"

"Yes you are!" Hurricane growled.

"NO I"M NOT!" he shouted, and stomped his foot on the ground. There was a rumble, and the ground shook. A small crater opened up from where he had stomped his foot on the ground. Crag's eyes opened wide, and he stared at the ground. "Was that me?" he asked stupidly.

"Sheesh, you sure are dense, aren't you. Since you're Earth, you can create earthquakes!"

"Cool!" he cried.

"No, not cool," Hurricane snapped. "You have to be careful. You could do some damage with those earthquakes, including giving me a headache. Don't use that power unless you're sure you won't hurt anyone!"

"Why should I do what _you_ say?" he asked, a beligerent tone creeping into his voice.

"Because I'm older than you, I'm stronger than you, I have more training, and I can kick your sorry little butt. Got that?" she snapped, shoving her face into his. A large sweatdrop rolled down the side of Crag's head and he gave a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry?" he ventured.

"Yeah, you better be," Hurricane said, flouncing off. "Now, c'mon, march!" Crag, not wanting another uncomfortable confrontation sheepishly followed, and took off at a brisk march. The two marched for a while, until Hurricane noticed that Crag was beginning to get really tired.

"Ok, that's enough for today, you can de-transform." Crag did and nearly fell down from exhaustion. "Oh, get up. You're not that tired. Besides, you have to be in top form to keep battling monsters. Now go home and rest up. I'll be seeing you here next week. Same place, got it?" Hurricane too de-transformed, then walked off, headed for her home.

"Boy, she's tough," Dex mumbled, pulling out his PET

"But she's not that bad, is she Dex?" Gutsman asked. Dex got kinda pink, and put his PET back in his pocket. He took off for home.

"Aww, stop teasing, Gutsman," he said. "She's a mean old drill Sargent." But as he headed off, he thought, _But somehow, she kinda reminds me of Maylu . . . maybe she's not _all_ bad._ He shrugged, and continued walking towards home.

-

_Yay! Yay! Yay! Hip, hip hooray! Petal has introduced all Six of the Senshi! Yay! Now we can focus on the bad guys! And joining up the team! Ok, some of you may be wondering, I did base several of the Elemental Sentenals on Megaman characters. Here's who's who:_

_Sailor Thunder - Roll_

_Guardian Tsunami - Lan_

_Sailor Ivy - Anetta_

_Guardian Blaze - Chaud (duh)_

_Sailor Hurricane - Maylu_

_Guardian Aureole - Megaman (at least his polite attitude and gentle spirit -)_

_Sailor Nova is the only one not based on a Megaman character. She's based on Sailor Pluto, but that's kinda obvious to any Sailor Moon geek._

_Ok! Please review! I need your reviews! They make me know that you're still reading it and you are enjoying it! So please, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And come back next time for the next exciting installment, "A New Plan, and the Formation of a Team!" Be there, or I'll sue! Just kidding! But, do read! Thanx!_


	8. A Meeting

A/N_: So sorry that I haven't written in a while.I have a killer summer assignment. WAHHHHHH! I haven't been on the computer in a while, plus I've had a bad case of writers block. Again. But now, it's time for the seventh installment of the Controlling the Elements saga! Yay! Ok, what are you waiting for? Get reading._

**Disclaimer: Ok, this is getting annoying. Just read the story.**

Chapter Seven: A new Plan and the formation of a team.

Pt. 1

- - - Several weeks after Oasis was found - - -

Guardian Aureole brushed a lock of white hair out of his face. He had called a meeting of all the Sentinels, and they should get there soon, provided someone, probably Tsunami, didn't get lost along the way. Five minutes passed, and he was beginning to get worried that maybe the Water Keeper had indeed gotten lost, when he heard voices outside the door of his apartment.

"You're so slow, Blaze! You couldn't catch a COLD!" Tsunami's voice shouted.

"Go home, Drip! We can defeat this enemy without YOU!" retorted the hot-headed fire keeper.

"Both of you SHUT UP!" Hurricane snarled, followed by a loud slap and the sound of Tsunami's shouting something incoherent about not hitting people, followed by a shouting match between the three. Aureole sighed. The Sentinels didn't always get along perfectly, but they meshed well in battle, so he guessed he had to put up with the squabbles. The door to his apartment opened, to reveal Ivy standing there.

"Hi!" she called out. "I guess you can hear what's going on out there . . ."

"Do I need to break them up again?" Aureole asked with a sigh.

"Not necessary," Nova said, pushing Hurricane into the room, then dragging Blaze (whose hair was smoking violently) and Tsunami at arm's length. "They'll be good, right **_BOYS?_**" The look on her face was so severe that they both blushed.

"Extremely good . . ." Tsunami said with a nervous chuckle.

"I guess so . . ." Blaze said, glaring furiously at Tsunami. Nova let them both go. Tsunami grinned wickedly at Blaze. The smoldering in his hair turned into small flames. Tsunami flicked the fingers of his right hand towards the Fire Keeper. Several splashes of water flew at Blaze, sizzling on his hair. "What was that all about?" Blaze snapped.

"Your hair's on fire again," Tsunami replied nonchalantly. Blaze snarled and vigorously began smacking at his head, putting the flames out.

"If we're all done being childish, I think it's time to start the meeting," Thunder said, stepping over to the livingroom. The others followed, taking seats on the various couches, chairs or coffee tables. Nova sat on a sturdy rocking chair, Tsunami sat down on a low table next to Hurricane, Ivy dragged Blaze over to a love seat that was conveniently far away from Tsunami, Aureole sat down on the big recliner, and Thunder perched on the arm of his chair.

"Ok, let's begin," Aureole said. "As I'm sure you know, we've found all six of the new Sentinels. Each of you has a new protege. How's it all been going? Tsunami?"

"Well, Lan seems to be learning well. He's got a lot of potential. One thing I can say for him, he doesn't give up."

"Good. How about you, Thunder?"

"Maylu's so sweet. She's going to have to learn to get over the 'oh no I just killed something' bit, but her kind spirit will probably be able to help her aid her teammates in battle."

"Excellent. Blaze?"

"Well, Chaud's a good student. He throws himself wholeheartedly into his fights, but he needs to learn to swallow his pride at times."

"Like someone else we know?" Tsunami asked under his breath. Blaze glared at him.

"Well, I think that he needs to work with a team. Maybe he'll soften up a bit," Aureole said. "Ok, Nova?"

"Yai's progressing by leaps and bounds. She's learning to move small objects, and even managed to fly a bit."

"Great! Hurricane?"

"Ugh. Dex is . . . smart, but he needs more training. And we definitely have to work on his people skills. He tends to get a bit belligerent. We need to get that out of him."

Aureole nodded. "We'll make sure to help him understand that this isn't a game. Ivy?"

"Oh, Anetta's so great!" she gushed. "She's managing to control plants and heal things with her powers. I wasn't able to do that until I had been training for two months! I think she's ready."

"Very good." Aureole said, nodding. "I would love to allow you to train your students more, but we cannot deny the fact that the enemy is getting stronger and braver."

"Tell me about it," Blaze said. "Just yesterday I had to fight off _two_ of those creatures. It's getting to be a problem."

"I agree," Nova said. "The darkness is growing, and attacks on innocents are more frequent. I hardly take my pendant off now. I worry that we'll have to move quickly."

"We do need to work fast," Aureole replied. "We cannot deny the fact that these children will not survive on their own. They stand a better chance as a team. Not all that much better, I have to admit, since they have little true combat experience and they are still young . . ."

"But so were we," Thunder protested gently. "We were very young when we began to fight. We have to believe that they will survive."

"However, I'm not too sure that they will be able to mesh at all," Blaze said. "I mean, we've got that ditzy little glowworm, a tender-hearted little girl, Frosty the Snowman, a rich little airhead, a belligerent boulder, and a hippie dippie flower. Oh great. I'd say their chances of getting along are probably . . . zil."

"Oh, thanks for the vote of confidence, Einstein," Tsunami growled. "I think that they _will_ get along. I mean, we do, don't we?" Blaze snorted. "Besides, we have some mismatched friends here. I mean, who would have thought that you would have a 'hippie dippie' girlfriend? Or that I'd have one who's such an airhead?"

"Say WHAT?" Hurricane asked, angrily.

"I said my girlfriend's an airhead . . ." he mumbled.

"That's what I thought you said. Just for that mister, you're going to have to buy me an ice cream sundae after the meeting!" Tsunami giggled nervously and blushed.

"Fine," he murmured.

"But how are we going to get them to join up?" Thunder said. "I know that if someone just came up to me after _I_ had just gotten my powers, and told me that I had a team that I had to work with, like it or not, then just stuck me with them, I'd probably have been pretty ticked."

"I know," Aureole said, "but unfortunately, I feel that bringing them together as soon as possible is the best plan. We don't have any time to waste. The enemy may try a strike soon and I want to be ready. Besides, we can't stay here babysitting these children forever. We may have a new mission from Cody any day now."

The others reluctantly agreed that his plan seemed to be best. "Alright, here's what we'll do. Tomorrow, call an emergency meeting with your students. We'll all meet in the park. Make sure to be there by about seven. Then we'll explain everything in detail to the WHOLE team, youngsters included. Does everyone understand?" They all confirmed that they did.

"Well, that's all for today, everyone. Meeting adjourned. Now, I suggest that you go home and get ready for tomorrow." One by one they de-transformed and left, leaving the Keeper of Light to ponder the events of the day. He hoped that he was doing the right thing. He'd find out tomorrow.

-

Maylu stretched from her position at her desk. Homework was such a pain. Why did Mx. Mari have to give out homework on a weekend? It always seemed so unfair that she had so much work to do now. What with school, piano lessons, and training, she felt like she was being stretched thin between all of them. As she sat there, she heard a familiar chime from her PET.

"You have a new E-mail, Maylu," Roll said from her PET. Maylu looked over and picked up the PET.

"Who is it, Roll?" she asked.

"It's from Sita."

"Sita? What does it say?"

Roll opened the e-mail and read it aloud. "Amore, something's come up. Please meet me in front of Higsby's. I need to talk to you. Sita."

"It sounds urgent," Maylu said. "Ok, let's go Roll." She picked up her PET and stealthily left the house. She headed over to the chip store. Sita stood there, her golden hair shining in the low light. "Hi, Sita. What did you need to see me about?" Maylu asked.

"Hurry up and transform," Sita said. "We have somewhere to be tonight." She pulled out her pendant. "ELECTRIC STYLE TRANSFORM!" With a flash of lightning, she transformed into Sailor Thunder, then nodded at Maylu.

"LOVE POWER TRANSFORMATION!" she shouted. As ususal, she was surrounded by pink lights, and pink ribbons transformed her clothes into her scout uniform. She shook out her hair when the transformation was complete.

"Let's go," Thunder said. She took off at a jog towards the park. Amore followed, able to match stride almost exactly with the older girl. In a few minutes, they had reached the silent park. Thunder looked around mystifed by the lack of people. _The others should be here by now_, she thought. _Where are they . . ._

Her thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of something thick and strong wrapping itself around her waist. She looked down to discover that a several large, thick vines had wrapped themselves around her waist. She turned to see a shadow monster standing nearby, smirking evilly.

"Sailor Thunder!" Amore shouted, starting forwards. The monster retracted its vines, and pulled Thunder into the trees. Suddenly, a shadowy monster jumped in front of Amore, startling her. She stopped suddenly and jumped backwards. "Amore Rolling Heart Shock!" she shouted, executing her attack. The monster merely shook it off, then began forming a globe of dark purple energy in its hands. It threw it at her, knocking her into a tree, scorch marks all up and down her body and arms. It began forming another, larger ball in it's hands. Amore shuddered. The last attack had been brutal, this one would kill her for sure. She knew that she didn't have enough energy to dodge. There was only one thing to do, and she did it. Scream. And the globe got larger.

_OOOHHHH! End of chapter seven! Ain't I a stinker? Huh? Huh? Cliff-hanger! -evil laughter- This just means that you'll have to come back! Will Maylu be vaporized by the monster? And where are all the other Sentinels? Find out in chapter Eight! And REVIEW! Please! I haven't had many reviews the last chapter, and I want to know what you're thinking. Ok, bye for now!_


	9. A Meeting pt2

_A/N: Hi, everyone! Sorry it's taken me a while to write back! It's just been soo hectic lately, what with the mountain of homework I have. I hate summer assignments, but that's what I get for wanting to be in Honors English. Darn Grapes of Wrath! SSSIIIIGGGGHHHHH . . . ._ _But, I decided that I ought to get the next chapter done for you. And Shadowkeeper, my sincerest apologies. I just couldn't update. There's still a ways to go. We still have to get the big final battle concluded. And after that . . . . maybe a SEQUEL! HOO-HOO! But I've said too much! Lets go!_

**Disclaimer: No! I don't own these characters! Stop bothering me! TT**

Chapter Eight: A new Plan and the formation of a team.

Pt. 2

_Amore shuddered. The last attack had been brutal, this one would kill her for sure. She knew that she didn't have enough energy to dodge. There was only one thing to do, and she did it. Scream. And the globe got larger._ She cowered, biting her lip and closing her eyes, terrified of the attack to come. The monster prepared to throw the globe, when a loud shout split the air.

"Radiant Sunbeam Shock!" A beam of bright gold light shot through the monsters hands, piercing them. The monster screamed, reeling in pain. The globe dissipated with an angry hiss. The monster clutched its hands, looking around for the mysterious attacker. "Yo! Big, dark and ugly! Over here!" a boy's voice called, and a brilliant golden figure leaped out of the trees and landed between Amore and the monster. "Attacking a defenseless girl is low even for the likes of you shadow creatures! I won't let you hurt her! I'm Guardian Radiance, and with the authority of Light, you're punished!" He posed, and Amore glanced nervously at her protector. The light there was fairly dim, and she shouldn't be able to see very well, but she could see the boy fairly clearly. It was almost as if . . . he were glowing. But he couldn't be . . .

"Lunar!" Radiance shouted, cupping his hands in front of his face. A silver glow appeared in them. "Starlight!" he called, holding the glow above his head, where it intensified. "Sweep!" he called, as he caught the glow in his righ hand (where it mysteriously formed into a bright silver crescent) and swept the hand across his body from right to left. A silvery wave of light spread out in front of him, and the monster screamed and vaporized. He gave a loud shout of joy, then turned to Amore.

"Are you alright?" he asked, offering her his hand. Amore gazed at Guardian Radiance as she accepted his golden-gloved hand. He seemed . . . oddly familiar, with his chocolate brown eyes and tousled mop of brown hair. And as she thought about it . . . his voice seemed familiar too. The glow that she had seen around him earlier seemed to intensify as he faced her, so that she saw him more clearly.

"Yeah, I'm all right," she said, standing up. "Thank you." As she stood there, feeling kinda awkward, a thought struck her. Since she had a net navi, her navi's symbol was on her chest as her brooch. Maybe this boy's symbol would be on his chest as well. She lowered her eyes for a look, and nearly gasped out loud at what she saw. "_Lan_? Lan Hikari?" she gasped, awestruck. Radiance had obviously had the same idea as her and searched for her symbol as well.

"_Maylu_?" he gasped, staring into her face. "What are you doing?"

"Being rescued by you, it seems," she said. Then, as an afterthought, "I didn't know you were one of us."

"Yup! I've been a Guardian for . . . about 5 weeks now. You?"

"The same," she said. Then a thought clicked in her mind. "So that's why you've been racing off lately!"

Radiance was about to reply, when a loud roar and a small explosion caught his attention. He gasped. "That sounds like another monster! C'mon, let's go!" He grabbed Maylu's wrist, not noticing her wince in pain, then took off at a full run to try and locate the monster. As he emerged from a clearing, he noticed a monster attacking a greyish figure. The figure kept its distance, leaping and dodging out of the way, but soon was cornered in one side of the opening. Radiance growled in annoyance, and charged forwards. "Radiant Sunbeam Shock!" he shouted, damaging the monster.

"Amore Rolling Heart Shock!" Amore shouted, vaporizing the monster. The young man in front of the monster straightened up and stared at his rescuers. Shock appeared on all three faces when they realized who the others were.

"Chaud? You're one of us?" Radiance gasped. He would never have pegged Chaud as being the type to be a superhero.

"This is totally amazing!" Amore gasped.

"I could say the same thing about you, Hikari. Isn't it a bit past your bedtime?" the cold guardian asked, ice blue eyes narrowing.

Radiance bristled. He'd just saved Chaud's tail. The least he could say was 'thank you,' but of course, he couldn't expect _Chaud_ to be polite. "So, why are you here?"

"I was told to come here, but my teacher seems to have disappeared."

"Mine as well," Amore said, nervously.

"Ditto," Radiance said. "I hope they're all right. They've been gone a while . . ." Without warning, Amore winced and grabbed her arms. Radiance noticed for the first time how hurt she was. "Are you ok?" he asked, worried.

"I-I think so . . ." she mumbled. "It just . . . hurts a lot . . ." There were tears in her eyes. "I don't know if I have enough energy to fight again." Radiance's brown eyes got worried. Who knew if there might be more monsters around, and Amore couldn't fight. He didn't know if Chaud could, but he hoped that he could.

"Lan, how dense can you be? Couldn't you see that Maylu was hurt?" Glacier asked, scowling. Radiance gritted his teeth.

"It was dark! How could I tell?" he snarled. The two looked as if they were about five seconds away from a knock-down, drag-out fist fight. That is until Amore screamed.

"LOOK OUT!" she cried, pointing over their shoulders. They turned and noticed three large shapes coming towards them. All the color drained from their faces.

"This isn't good," Glacier murmured.

"Can you take them all?" Radiance asked. "I certainly can't . . ."

"Tornado Vortex Vindication!" a high-pitched girl's voice shouted. A tornado appeared out of nowhere and encircled one of the monsters, crushing it to powder.

"Boulder Memorial Blast!" a boy's voice called from the other direction. A flurry of large boulders smashed into the monster, demolishing it.

"Raging Vine Slash!" a girl's voice shouted, and thick, strong vines with vicious thorns shredded the last monster. From out of the shadows, three familiar figures stepped, two girls in Sailor Suits and one boy in a Guardian outfit. Amore, Radiance and Glacier recognised them almost immediately.

"Yai?" Amore asked.

"Dex?" Radiance cried.

"Anetta?" Glacier asked, wide eyed.

"Yup!" they chorused. Then they all moved to the clearing.

"Well, this is a surprise," Radiance admitted. "I never expected to find that pretty much all of my friends are . . .well, superheroes . . ."

"Well, we didn't expect it either," Yai said. "Especially not you. But here we are, and we really can't do anything about it."

"What's going on over here?" Nova cried, running over, followed by the rest of the Sentinels. "We heard explosions, and . . ."

"You guys know each other?" Ivy cried, surprised.

"You're ok!" the younger Senshi chorused.

"Yeah, thanks to Aureole," Tsunami said, motioning to the white-clad guardian behind him. The younger Senshi soon were introducing each other to the other Sentinels and for a few moments everyone was talking at the same time. Aureole managed to establish silence with a wave of his hand.

"So, this is the younger generation," he began. "I've heard good things about all of you. I hope that you'll consent to becoming a team, but since you seem to know each other fairly well already, I doubt that you'll have too many problems with it."

"I'm willing," Radiance said, and the others murmured agreement. Glacier was last to agree, but finally felt he had no choice in the matter and agreed to join. Aureole smiled.

"Great! Then our first meeting will be tomorrow after school. I have a surprise for you. Does . . . anyone have any questions?"

"I do," Amore said. "When Lan found me, he was glowing. How . . ."

". . . Did he manage to do that?" Aureole continued. "That's fairly simple. Besides your attack powers, each of you gains a . . . supplementary power. Sort of like a special ability. They are attuned to your element. Since Lan is Light, he glows, and I suspect that he may have some latent healing ability as well. I've done some research on your abilities, and this is what I found. Maylu, since your element is Love, you have a strong healing ability, as well as being able to create objects out of pure energy. Chaud, you're Ice, so you float in water, as well as being able to freeze things with a touch. Yai, as you know, you can manipulate winds and fly with them. Dex, you create earthquakes and can move rocks and earth as well as being stronger when standing on dirt or stone. Anetta, you control plant growth and movement, as well as being able to heal yourself when outside. Since you are still learning, your 'special abilities' are emotional based and hard to control, but when you get older you will be able to turn them on and off at will."

Lan stifled a yawn, not because he felt that Aureole was boring, but rather that he was exhausted from the late hour and long battle. Aureole seemed to snap back to reality. "Oh my goodness, I didn't realize that it was this late. You all should be going home. Power down, and I'll see you all tomorrow." They all de-transformed, and began to head their separate ways. Lan trudged home.

"Well, that was exciting!" Megaman cried. "I never would have guessed that all of them are Elementals! This is going to be great"

"You're just happy that you'll get to see Roll," Lan teased. Megaman flushed and averted his gaze.

". . .Uhh . . . well, kinda . . . that is . . . Shouldn't you be in bed?" Lan crowed with laughter as he got ready for bed and put Megaman's PET in its charger.

"G'nite Megaman . . ." he said sleepily as he got into bed and pulled the covers up. Megaman smiled. Lan was going to have a big day tomorrow. He needed all the rest he could get. _But . . . _the blue navi thought as he began to nod off to sleep mode, _it was going to be nice to see Roll . . . he hadn't been able to see her for a while since Maylu was so busy . . . _He closed his eyes, thinking about her. It was going to be an interesting day, no doubt about it.

_All right! So how did you like it? REVIEW PLEASE! Ok, I can tell you right now, it's going to be two weeks until I can write again. I'm going to be in Grenada for two weeks on a missions trip, so I'm not going to be able to see my computer for a while! TT But I'm going to be too busy dancing, helping with little kids, and swimming in the ocean. So I'm gonna be gone a while! But I expect reviews! So don't disappoint me! Ok, s'long! See you in a few weeks!_


	10. Merry Christmas?

A/N: _Sorry it was so long. Right after i got home from Grenada, my whole family packed up and went on vacation in Maine for a while. So, I haven't been home to write at all. But, I'm back, and I have another chapter for you! Cheer folks! We're about 3/4 of the way done! Only 3 more chapters after this! I'm soo happy! Ok, enough talk. Read!_

**Disclaimer: DUH! Read the story, ok?** (Is anyone else getting bored with the disclaimers?)

Chapter 9

'Merry Christmas,'

or

the receiving of the Elemental gifts

School the next day seemed to drag on forever for Lan. He couldn't wait to see what Aureole's surprise was. Ms. Mari finally wearied of trying to keep Lan's mind on class, and ignored him that day. Lan puzzled over the surprise all day, trying to decide what it could be. Would it be one big surprise for the entire team? Or something smaller? Maybe it was some new weapon to fight the bad guys with. Or . . .

"Lan!" Maylu called, right next to his ear. Lan's eyes shot open, and he blinked rapidly.

"What. . .?" he asked, groggily.

"The bell rang three minutes ago! School's over!" Lan's eyes got wide. Now he could see what the surprise was! He grabbed his belongings and was out the door at lightning speed. Maylu sighed. Lan was usually slower than a turtle regarding any kind of work, unless there was something fun in it for him. She grabbed her bag and left as well.

Outside the school gates, a tall young man stood. His shiny white-blonde hair flowed to his waist, and his calm blue eyes scanned the schoolyard. His face brightened, however, when he saw the four youngsters coming out of the school.

"Hello there," he said with a smile as they approached him.

"Aureole?" Lan asked. The tall young man bore a striking resemblance to the elder Keeper of Light.

"Yes, although normally I answer to Adriel when I'm not transformed. The rest of the team is waiting in the park." The four students followed the young man over to the park. There, six teens awaited them, seated on the grass. A limo parked close by and Chaud and Anetta got out, then walked over to them. Aureole smiled. "Great, we're all here, " he said. "All right everyone. Let's transform!"

The thirteen senshi pulled out their various transformation items, and called out the magical phrases. With a whirlwind of elements, they stood, transformed on the grass. Then, the older Sentinels sat in a half circle around Aureole, and each of the younger senshi sat in front of their teachers. Aureole faced them.

"As you may have noticed, the enemy is getting more ruthless and powerful. They are attacking every day in greater numbers. If this continues, you six will not be able to fight these monsters. Already they are getting to be too strong for you. That is why you need these." He placed his palms together in front of him, then pulled them apart to reveal a golden globe of light. After a few moments, the light solidified, and began to take shape. A coil of what seemed to be rope appeared. However, when Aureole grabbed it, they realized that it was a glowing whip. He held it up, and continued. "Radiance, this is your gift. It is the Light Whip. With this gift, your powers will increase. Also, you will gain a access to your full abilities. That means more attacks, and stronger ones as well. It can be used as an actual weapon." Radiance stood up and received the whip, then sat down.

"Next," Aureole said, placing his hands together and pulling them apart as before. A pink globe appeared in his hands, then lengthened into a long stick. It was a golden wand with pink bands around the shaft, each band studded with a piece of pink quartz. A pink gem decorated the bottom of the wand. At the top of the wand, there was a clear pink heart, which the gold bands surrounded. An oval piece of pink quartz was set in the center of the heart. "Amore, this is yours. This is the Crystal Heart Wand. It increases your powers, and expands your attacks. You'll be able to heal people as well." Amore took her wand and returned to her spot.

"Third," he began, creating a silver globe which stretched even longer than Amore's. This one became a silver katana, which seemed to send a chill through the air around it. Tiny chips of ice swirled through the air around it. "Glacier, this is yours, the Ice Katana. It is made of pure ice and will give you more power and attacks. It can also, like Lan's, be used as an actual weapon." Glacier accepted the sword with reverence and sat down.

"Now," Aureole continued. He created a light blue globe which solidified into a light blue crystal bow and arrows. It was strung with a tendril of air. He held it in his hands and held it out to Zephyr. "This Air Bow is yours, Zephyr. It may look frail, but it is not. It is actually very strong. The arrow will go where you wish, and rarely misses. It works as a magical weapon and a real weapon. You will gain a power boost and new attack set when using this." Zephyr took the bow, which seemed to settle into her hand like it was meant to be there.

"Fifth," he said, creating a bronze globe. This one created a large, heavy hammer. It was made of bronze and copper, mounted on a thick shaft and etched with many designs. "Crag, this Earth Hammer belongs to you. It is heavy and powerful. It can smash almost anything, as well as moving the earth. It can boost your powers and attacks. It also can be an actual weapon."

"Cool!" Crag said as he took the hammer.

"Finally," he said. "Oasis." He created a globe of green energy, which formed into a wooden boomerang. Green vines wrapped themselves around its surface, and two green gems were placed at either end. He handed it to the young Senshi. "This is your Oak Boomerang. It is a powerful weapon which can be used for physical attacks as well as magical attacks. It can sprout vines to entangle your foes and gains more power when it is among wood like this." Oasis received the boomerang and returned to her seat. "Bear these gifts well, Sentinels. They will be useful in your battles. Protect them."

"Aure, shouldn't we allow them to test them before we set them loose?" Thunder asked, her golden eyes glinting with amusement. Aureole laughed.

"Yes. I have a course already set up for just that purpose. Follow me." He led the way to a clearing set up with many dummies and targets. "We will test your new powers here. Radiance, we'll start with you." Radiance nodded and stepped forewards, clutching the whip. "Focus your mind, and wait for the words." Radiance took a deep breath, and suddenly, words came into his head.

"Radiant" he shouted, spinning, holding the whip in his right hand. He brought his right hand over his head as he spun. "Light Whip Encircle!" he completed, snapping the whip forewards. It wrapped around one of the dummies, tightening until the dummy snapped in two.

"Excellent!" Tsunami cried with a loud cheer. The others stared at him, and he blushed and hung his head. "Sorry . . ."

/That was GREAT, Lan/ Megaman said with joy in his voice. /You're really getting the hang of this/

_Thanks, Megaman!_ Lan replied. Now it was Amore's turn. She faced another dummy, and held her wand nervously.

"Amore Crystal Prism Storm!" she shouted, holding her wand over her head, then twirling and holding the wand out horizontally towards the dummy. A flurry of tiny crystals and prisms flashed through the air, reflecting every bit of light, and smashed the dummy into dust. She gasped. "That was really strong!"

/Because you're strong, Maylu/ Roll replied, cheering her on. /And now you're even more powerful/

"You're starting to get good at being a superhero," Thunder assured. Maylu blushed and stepped back for Chaud. Chaud held the katana in front of his face, focusing on the words to use. Then, he leaped forewards.

"Glacier Katana Crush!" he shouted, a silvery-white glow surrounding the blade. He made a swipe at the dummy as he leaped towards it, and landed on the other side. The dummy at first seemed intact, then it split into four pieces, cut in an x shape.

/Amazingly well handled, Master Chaud./ Protoman said, a touch of a smile in his voice. Chaud smiled.

_Almost as good as you, eh?_

"Your kendo lessons are paying off!" Blaze said. "Maybe one day you'll be as good as me!" Chaud ignored the good-natured jibe as he returned to the line of Senshi at the back of the training course. Zephyr stepped over to a target.

"Summer Storm Blast!" she shouted. A handful of wind and moisture gathered around her arrowhead, creating a small storm. Small sparks and clouds clung to the crystal arrow. Then, she pulled back the string and loosed the arrow, letting the crystalline shaft whiz through the air. It hit the target right in the center of the bull's-eye. The look of stunned surprise on her face was replaced almost immediately with a look of smug satisfaction as she returned to the line.

/Excellent shooting Miss Yai/ Glyde commented.

_Well, of course. What else did you expect of a genius like me?_ she asked haughtily.

"Good job, as good as any warrior," Nova assured.

Now, it was Crag's turn to try. He held up his hammer and prepared to attack. "Atlas World Shaking Quake!" he shouted, leaping into the air, performing an aerial somersault and smashing the ground with the hammer when he landed. A giant tremor shot through the ground, and demolished the dummy. "Awright!" Crag said. "Top that you guys!"

/Go Dex/ cheered Gutsman.

"Congratulations," Hurricane said with a smirk. "We'll make a Senshi of you yet." Crag glared at her.

Oasis approached the final dummy with care. Her heart was pounding. She hoped that she would be able to discover her attack. As she worried, the words came into her head. "Viney Boomerang Trap!" she shouted, spinning around several times, then releasing the boomerang. It shot to the dummy, releasing several vines, and it crushed the dummy into dust. The boomerang returned to her hand.

"Excellent!" Ivy shouted, hugging her student. "You're getting so good!" Oasis smiled, her confidence restored. Now she was sure that she would be able to be as good a soldier as the others.

After a few minutes of everyone talking at once, Amore posed a question to Aureole. "Um, what are we supposed to do with the items when they're not needed? We can't exactly carry them around with us."

"An excellent question, Amore," Aureole said. "They can be sent to a sort of limbo until they're needed. Just focus on sending them away." The Sentinels did as he said.

"But how do we get them back?" Radiance asked.

"Even easier. Just imagine the item in your hand." Radiance closed his eyes and concentrated, and as quick as could be, the whip was in his hand. He smiled, and then practiced sending it away and calling it again, until he could do it with ease.

"All right, then" Nova said. "I think it's time the children go home. I'm sure they have homework, and we shouldn't keep them from it. We'll get in contact with you to tell you when to meet next. Everyone, de-transform." They all did, and soon were headed home.

"This is awesome!" Lan crowed. Maylu smiled, used to her emotional friend's outbursts.

"Yeah, it really is. I feel like a real superhero now," she replied. _I'm just getting kinda nervous, _she thought. _There's got to be some power behind all these monsters. Are we going to have to fight it ourselves? I don't know if we're up to it . . .I guess time will answer that question . . . _

_YAY! I got the Ninth chappie done! Now we only have three more to go! And the next one . . . . is gonna be exciting! Ok, I need your reviews! Tell me what you think! I really love your reviews! And I will see ya'll next chapter. Bye1_


	11. The End pt1

_A/N: Ok, tenth chapter! And boy is it going to be good! Thank you all soo much for your kind reviews! Please, review more! I like to know what you think of my story! Ok, now, here we go on the tenth chapter. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: Oh, just forget it. I'm getting tired of this.**

Chapter Ten:

Bearding the Darkness in Its lair

The days passed, and slowly the Elemental Senshi began to grow stronger. But Lan was getting impatient. The enemies were getting stronger, and the Elementals could soon be over powered. They needed to eliminate the danger at its source. Aureole felt the same way, and daily searched for the secret hideaway of the Dark Energy, but day after day, his search came up fruitless. That is, until one fateful day.

-

The young Elementals were in one of their many training sessions. With their new weapons, they could take out many enemies at once, but they still needed to train. And, they had begun to uncover other attacks that they had never dreamed of. Radiance was just in the middle of attacking a line of straw dummies, when Aureole ran into the clearing.

"What is it Aureole?" Thunder said, worried about the Senior Keeper of Light.

"I have wonderful news! Well, sort of wonderful . . ." he admitted.

"Just spit it out . . ." Blaze murmured. Aureole shot him a fierce glance, but continued.

"I have finally uncovered the location of the Dark Base!" he cried. Everyone smiled and clamored at once, "Where is it?"

"It's in a place I never would have thought to look! In a way you could say it's been right under our noses the very time!"

"Yeah? Well, where is it?" Lan asked, looking around excitedly.

"It's not around here," Aureole said. "It's in a place that all of us older Sentinels knew about. However, it's been a long time since we were last there . . ."

"Oh my, no . . ." gasped Nova. "Not . . ."

"The ancient Temple? I'm afraid so, Nova. It's been deserted for quite some time now, and it's only fitting that the Enemy would decide to make there base in our place of strength. It's kind of a cruel irony."

"But if it's not around here, how will we get there?' Amore asked, voicing the thoughts of all the younger Senshi.

"Well," Tsunami said. "We'll probably Teleport. With all of us combining our powers, we can teleport to the Temple."

"We'll tell you how to when we're ready to go," Hurricane explained. "We've done it before, so we know how."

"We'll meet here tonight, about . . . seven? Will that give you time to get ready?" Aureole asked. The Senshi all nodded, the younger ones more nervously than the older ones. "All right. See you then. You'd better rest up. We'll need all our powers tonight." With that, the meeting broke up, everyone going their separate ways. A nervous shudder ran through all hearts as they thought of their upcoming fight. Could they win? Would they?

-

Lan tapped his pencil on the desk nervously, staring at the clock. Abruptly he dropped the pencil and leaped up to pace the floor. Megaman looked worriedly out at his Net Op.

"Lan, are you all right?"

"Yeah . . ." he said softly. "It's just . . . I'm worried. I'm not sure if I'm ready. I mean, what if they're too strong for me? What if I can't win? What if . . . I never come home? What then?" He bit his lip and turned away. The cobalt net-navi thought he saw tears in Lan's eyes.

"Well, I guess you kinda know how I feel. When I fight some of those navis, I'm not sure if I'm ever going to come back. But I know that if I don't try, there's no way that I can win. I just have to try hard, and give it my all. That's what matters. And Lan . . . . I have faith in you. You can do this. I guess you could say . . . it runs in the family."

Lan sniffed and turned back to his navi. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he said, his voice trembling. _Besides,_ he thought. _Aureole's been telling us about the Great Light. And if He's as wonderful as Aure says, then I'm sure he won't let me just die. I just need to have faith._

"Lan, it's time!" Megaman called. Lan's stomach tied itself in knots, but he picked up his PET and headed out the door.

"Lan, where are you going?" his mom said as he headed for the door.

"I need to go help Dex and Maylu with a project," he said, then on an impulse, ran over and gave his mom a hug. Then, he took off out the door, tears in his eyes. _I may never see her again . . ._ he thought, then skated off towards the park.

When he got there, everyone was already congregating in the park. Aureole looked everyone over. "Alright, everyone. It's now or never. This is our final fight. We must do our best, and give it everything we've got. Don't forget, we have the Great Light on our side, and through Him, all things are possible. Including winning tonight. He will never forsake us. Now, everyone, let's transform!"

With a blinding flash of light, all thirteen were soon Transformed. Then, acting on Aureole's orders, they created a circle, and clasped the hand of the person next to them. Then, Aureole and Radiance called out with one voice, "Light Power!"

"Thunder Power" cried Thunder.

"Love Power!" called Amore.

"Water Power!" That was Tsunami.

"Ice Power!" Glacier's voice sang out.

"Fire Power!" called Blaze.

"Air Power!" Zephyr's voice was strong.

"Wood Power!" Oasis and Ivy said in unison.

"Earth Power!" called Crag.

"Cosmic Power!" That was Nova.

"Elemental Transportation!" They all shouted, and a dizzying, tugging sensation overwhelmed them, and they shut their eyes to block out the blinding flash of light. A few moments later, the light vanished, and they could open their eyes. Everyone gasped at what they saw.

It had at one time been a beautiful, verdant compound, but now it was dried and dead. They stood in the a circular courtyard, in the middle of which stood a marble fountain, now dry and dead. It sat in the center of a circle of tiles, at one time brightly colored, but now faded and cracked. From this circle, seven spokes radiated, each leading to a separate dwelling.

"This place . . . it's so . . ." Amore began.

"Dead." interrupted Blaze. "This place is a tomb." He bit his lip and shuddered. Ivy snuck over and slipped her hand into his.

"Don't think on those evil days. Think of the present," she murmured. He nodded.

"So, this is where you lived?" Lan asked.

"Yes. This was the home of the Elemental Sentinels during the time of the Silver Millennium. But that was centuries ago. It's now only a ruin."

"So, where is the enemy?" Zephyr asked. "I certainly don't see anyone."

"We'll probably have to search all of the apartments," Aureole said. "Let's get started." They headed off towards the first of the houses, a blue house, surrounded by a pool, now dried up. However, when they entered, it seemed different. It was covered in moss and the walls were cool and slightly damp. Tsunami's eyes brightened and he took the lead.

"This was my home," he explained. "I know it better than anyone." As he rounded a corner, a spurt of flame shot past his head. Everyone ran forewards, but he shook his head as he fought off the swarm of fire monsters. "Run! I can handle these!" Aureole nodded, and raced towards the door, herding them in front of him.

"Leave him be, he can handle it on his own. That's his turf." Hurricane gave a longing glance at the house, then followed to the next house: Thunder's.

It was almost entirely golden, filled with glinting and reflecting items, and elegant as could be. However, when they reached one room, they discovered a pack of harpy-monsters guarding it. They swarmed towards the Senshi, upset at being disturbed, but a wall of lightning stopped them.

"T-thunder?" Aureole gasped, staring at her. She was maintaining the wall of electricity, but with great difficulty it seemed.

"Go . . . now!" she shouted. "I . . . can . . . handle this." Aureole looked as though she'd slapped his face, but then nodded, and ran, the others following him. They ran until they were free of the house, and back in the center of the courtyard. Aureole's face was sad, but he turned to the others.

"We need to discover where the enemy is hiding. It has to be around here somewhere . . ." Just then, Blaze noticed something moving in the house that was once his.

"I'll be back," he murmured, and raced after the movement, and into the simple stone and wood dwelling. Ivy started forwards, scared, but was restrained by Nova.

"He'll be all right. He can handle himself," she assured. Then she shuddered. "There's something evil nearby. There!" She pointed to a shadowy figure that disappeared into a large house made of black granite. Wielding her staff, she took off at a run towards the house. A dark shadow seemed to swallow her up as she entered. Zephyr shuddered and leaned up against the closest thing for protection. Unfortunately that 'closest thing' was Crag. Crag's eyes went wide, but he didn't move. All of the younger Senshi were frightened. One by one they saw their older partner's being 'picked off' by the enemy. Who would be next? They couldn't tell.

"Did you hear that?" Hurricane asked.

"Hear what?" Glacier asked, straining to hear. No one else heard anything.

"That noise . . . like . . . breaking crystal. No!" she shouted, and leaped into the air, surrounded by her winds, and soared into the gray, crystalline structure nearby. Now, there were only two of the older Senshi left.

Ivy chewed on her lip. She heard something. Not with her physical ears, more like felt it in her mind. It was as if all the plant life around her was screaming in terror. Her home was under assault! Like the other's before her, she raced towards her old home, desperate to help. She too disappeared into the shadows of her ruined home.

"No!" Radiance shouted, fear clutching him. Now, they were all alone in the courtyard, save for Aureole. "Aureole, what do we do now?"

Aureole's face looked tired, ancient, and sad. He replied, "I guess there's only one place left to look. Follow me." He started for a white marble dwelling. The six children followed. The house was every bit as resplendent as the other houses they had seen, but there was a different feel to it. Like it was tainted, or cursed. As they entered a large marble courtyard, something fell on Aureole from above. He cried out, and threw it off, then turned to the others. "Get out of here! You're the last hope! Follow the doors on the other side of the courtyard into the temple!" He was about to say more, but another monster smothered his words.

The young Senshi wasted no time in getting across the courtyard, but Radiance paused at the doorway and looked back. "What about you?" he asked.

"I'll be fine. Just get out and help your teammates! And remember, the Great Light will never leave your side!" A monster attacked him, and he cried out, then seemed to summon his powers and created a large explosion of light. Radiance gasped, then turned and ran after the others. He wiped away tears from his eyes, for deep in his heart, he feared he would never see them again.

The others were already in the temple when he arrived. The temple had obviously been as beautiful as Aureole's apartments at one time, but now, it was shrouded and dark. What had once been a sort of sacred dais, or platform, was completely dark. As they looked at the darkness, it began to take on features, like eyes, a nose and mouth. Then it laughed.

"So this is what they send to fight me?" it growled. It's voice was dark, sinister and frightening. The sound of that voice alone chilled all six to the bone.

"Don't underestimate us!" Radiance shouted, sounding braver than he felt. "We're the Elemental Senshi! And by the powers of all the elements . . ." his fellow Senshi joined him in shouting, "We will punish you!"

"Do your best!" it laughed, then shot a ray of black energy at Glacier. Oasis screamed, terrified, but Glacier jumped out of the way just in time. Fury built up inside her. She gritted her teeth, then leaped forewards.

"Tulip Rose Havoc!" she shouted, holding her arms out to her sides. Two flowers appeared, one in each hand; a rose in the right and a tulip in the left. These she threw at the shadow, sparkling powder spraying from their petals. The shadow seemed to absorb the attack.

"Oh my . . ." she gasped. "It . . . didn't work!" She jumped forwards with her boomerang in her hand.

"No, Oasis, don't!" he shouted. She spun to look at his terrified face, and that was the moment the shadow had been waiting for. It unleashed her own attack at her, only this time, it was completely covered in dark energy. The flowers hit her in the back, and she screamed, then fell flat on the ground, the boomerang spinning out of her hand across the floor.

"Anetta!" everyone shouted, Glacier leaping forwards to pick her up. His face went white.

"She's . . . so cold . . ." he murmured, nearly dropping her. Radiance thought he saw tears in his friend's eyes.

"You . . . MONSTER!" Amore shouted. "Shine Prismatic Reflection!" She held up her wand, and a beam of golden and pink light shot out, hitting the shadow dead on. However the shadow just grew larger. Then, it unleashed a similar beam of dark energy- aimed straight at her chest.

_OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH! Aint I a stinker? Another cliff-hanger ending! And what will happen to the other senshi and Anetta? Will our heros survive? Or are they doomed, doomed, DOOMED? Heh, I love doing that. Sorry about it's being soo long. The next chapter isn't as long. But it's just as good! You'll have to tune in next time to find out what happens! Yay! Almost done! Whoo HOOO! . . . .sorry. See ya'll next time. And don't forget to review! Bye!_


	12. The End pt 2

_A/N: Thank you all soooooooooooo much for reviewing and being so kind! I love to read your reviews! But, -snif- it's almost over! There's only one chapter after this! So watch for it, and review at the end! Ok! Time to read this chappie!_

**Disclaimer: Duh. It's the end of this story and if you didn't get it all ready. . . . we can't really help you.**

Chapter 11

In which there is much sadness, and the battle ends.

The dark energy streaked towards Sailor Amore, striking her flush in the chest. She screamed as she was propelled backwards into a pole. She hit the pole hard, then slumped to the floor and lay still.

"AMORE!" Radiance screamed, starting forwards, tears flowing down his cheeks. Something abruptly stopped him from moving, and he turned to see Glacier's hand holding him back by his cape. "Let me go! Let me go! Let me go . . ." Radiance cried, struggling to get free. Glacier's grip held, however, and he spun Radiance around, grasped his shoulders, and shook him slightly.

"Don't be a fool, Lightbulb! There's nothing you can do," Glacier said, his voice thick with emotion.

"How do you know that?" Radiance shouted, sobbing.

"Don't be such an idiot, Lan!" Glacier cried. "That creature's far too strong for us. We can't do this . . ."

"But we can try!" Crag shouted, racing forwards. "Earth Dragon Hammer!" he shouted, smashing the hammer into the ground. Radiance watched as the rock dragon flew through the air and smashed into the dark shape on the dais. The shape growled, then laughed, and the dragon shot back at Crag, laced with a dark energy. It knocked the Earth Keeper to the ground, where he lay unconscious.

"NO!" both Radiance and Zephyr cried at once.

_This can't be happening,_ Glacier thought, his blue eyes getting bright with tears. _This is like some kind of a bad dream . . . ._

"Silver Sonic Boom!" Zephyr's attack seemed to damage the monster, but then it flew back even stronger. She screamed and flew past Radiance and Glacier. The winds caught her, and she tried again. "Tornado Vortex Vindication!" This time, the cyclone flew back and picked her up, hurling her into the ceiling. She fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Radiance stood there stunned, watching as one by one his friends were picked off so easily. He couldn't believe how this could happen. He fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. He couldn't help them and he knew it. They were being hurt . . . perhaps -though he didn't dare think it but couldn't help it- _killed_, and he could do nothing at all. Nothing.

Glacier looked at his young friend. Watching Lan, the optimistic daredevil leader, dissolve into tears was painful to watch. He couldn't bear to see his friend in so much pain. And tears formed in his eyes.

"We . . . we can't beat it . . ." Radiance's voice sounded hollow, dead. There was no joy, no hope at all in his words. Those four words made Glacier's heart ache. When things got dark, you could always count on Lan to cheer things up. He was always making puns or jokes and was rarely sad. The only times Chaud had seen him like this, were when he had lost Megaman, or thought that he would. And now . . . he was giving up.

Then a thought struck him, one so terrible that he couldn't stand it. He, Chaud Blaze, was also giving up. All of the others had at least made an effort, however futile. He hadn't, and by his inactivity, he was becoming a coward. And that thought hurt him deeply. He was too scared to go into battle. When Anetta had fallen, something inside him, possibly his courage, had died.

"Don't give up yet, Lightbulb," he said softly, placing one hand on Radiance's shoulder. Then, he steeled his nerve and ran forward.

_/Master Chaud, are you sure . . ./ _Protoman's voice echoed in Chaud's head.

_No, Protoman, I'm not sure of what I'm doing. I just know that I have to._ He summoned his sword. "Borealis Northern Lights!" he shouted, pointing the sword at the shadow. A rainbow of northern lights shot down the sword, and hit the shape. The shape grew bigger, then shot a dark beam back at Glacier. The pain was intense, and he screamed before his vision went black.

-

"_Where . . .where am I?_"_ he wondered. "Hello?_" _There was no answer. "Is there anyone here?"_

"_There is no one here. You are alone." A voice as cold and sinister as death itself echoed in his head._

"_Who are you?" he shouted. "Where are you? Show yourself!"_

"_Cowards are always alone. It is their fate."_

"_I'm no coward!" Chaud shouted. "I'm no coward! Where are my friends? What have you done to them?"_

"_Done?" The voice laughed. "I have done nothing to them. They have forsaken you, like everyone else. No one likes a _coward_. You don't matter to them. They're not your friends. You have no friends."_

"_But I do matter," he protested weakly. "I'm an Elemental Senshi . . ."_

"_But you are so weak. Your own powers can be turned on you. Your so-called friends will perish because of your weakness. And they will die cursing your name . . ._"

"_SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" he shouted. "JUST SHUT UP!" Chaud collapsed to the ground, hugging his knees to his chest, and trying to drown out the painful words by covering his ears. Tears flooded his cheeks and soaked into his clothes. He felt so alone, so hopeless, so . . . lost . . ._

_**Don't give up, Keeper of Ice.**_

_Chaud looked around, searching the blackness for a face, for the man who spoke._

_**Trust in me and be brave. Don't lose hope.**_

_Tears still flowed down Chaud's face, but they were of a different kind. They stemmed from a soul filled with relief and hope. I can never be alone, he thought. The Great Light is_ _with me now and forever. I don't need to fear . . ._

"_I don't need to fear you anymore! I am never alone!" he shouted. "I can never be alone!" Then the darkness faded and he could see again._

_-_

Glacier lay on the ground where he had landed. His sight had returned to him, but he couldn't move. No matter how he willed his body to stand, it didn't respond. It was as if he was paralyzed. He could only lay on the ground, helpless, as Radiance endeavored bravely to defeat the creature.

Radiance pointed to the shadow. He was standing in front of it now. "Radiant Sunbeam Shock!" he shouted, but the power was only absorbed. His eyes were dull and depressed as he collapsed to his knees. "I _can't_ do this . . ." he murmured. "I can't do this . . . I can't do this alone!" he cried. His face was so sad that it made Glacier's heart ache. Radiance collapsed to the ground in tears. "I CAN'T DO THIS ALONE!" he shrieked. Then he began sobbing softly and bitterly. Slowly, his tears began to subside. He looked up at the ceiling, his eyes shining with a new light. "I can't do this alone," he said once again, "but I can with the help of the Great Light!"

He stood. "Elementals! I need your help! Please!" A new strength stemmed in Glacier, and he found that he could stand after all. Then, he realized that all of the other Elementals were standing as well. Radiance held his hands in front of his chest and cried, "Light Power!" A globe of golden light emerged from his chest, leaving him with only enough energy to stay transformed. The other Elementals followed suit.

"Love Power!"

"Ice Power!"

"Air Power!"

"Earth Power!"

"Wood Power!"

Globes of each color appeared in front of them. Then, without any help on their behalf, the globes all merged in front of Radiance, forming a globe of the most intense, pure light that any had seen. "Great Light, help me. Give me strength, guide my hands," Radiance prayed. Then he took the globe. "Brilliant Elemental Stream!" he shouted, spinning and raising the globe, then letting it go, creating a stream of white light between him and the shape.

The 'face' in the shape seemed to get scared, and screamed as the white light smashed into it. The light got so intense that everyone had to look away for fear that they would be blinded, but later they all agreed that in those last moments that they felt this incredible presence and an overwhelming peace.

After a few minutes, Glacier blinked his eyes hard, trying to clear the spots in his vision. He realized that the dark shape was gone, and amazingly, everyone had survived. He raised his hand up to his chest, then realized that something felt different. There was a . . . difference in his costume. He examined himself and the other boys thoroughly. Their capes were longer, they now reached to mid-calf, and they had a stripe of their 'metal' color (ie. silver, gold or bronze). Their shoulder armor was slightly smaller, and Chaud noticed that the circlets now had a gemstone in them. Lan's was a topaz, Dex's a tigers eye and his own was a diamond.

The girl's costumes had changed as well. The bows on the back of their uniforms had longer ribbons, and their chokers had a symbol of their element on them. Amore had a heart, Zephyr had a cloud, and Oasis had a flower. They now wore earrings that were the same as the symbol on their chokers.

As Glacier was thinking these thoughts, he saw Radiance wobble a bit on his feet, then collapse to the ground. All five remaining Senshi shouted out loud, "Lan!" and ran to him. Amore knelt by him and lifted his head onto her lap. Glacier bent over beside her.

"Lan!" she called, tears in her eyes. "Lan! Wake up! Wake up!" She shook him, trying to get him to open his eyes. He was breathing, Glacier noted, but he was very pale faced. She clutched him to her chest, and wept. "Lan, please wake up . . . ."

Just then, the door burst open in a burst of flame. Blaze swirled his still-smoking sword and scanned the room. "So, where's this shadow force we've heard so much about?"

"Gone," Aureole said, stepping into the room. "The Great Light was here . . . . Children, what happened?"

"I'm not exactly sure," Glacier said, standing. "The shadow made quick work of the other Senshi, it even knocked out me, but Radiance managed to stay behind, and standing until the end. He was about to give up, when I guess he began praying, and I know I felt the Great Light's presence, and I'm pretty sure that I'd be correct in saying that everyone felt him as well. Well, to make a long story short, somehow we managed to summon a globe of our elements, and they combined to create a beam that destroyed the monster."

Aureole nodded, thinking. "Well, you did a good job. The Great Light helped of course, but it was a good job nonetheless. And what seems to be wrong with Radiance here?" he asked, kneeling down and touching Radiance's forehead. "He's completely exhausted, as are all of you, I'll expect. We need to teleport home, but with all of us, it should be a less demanding transportation." He took Radiance in his arms, and stood in the middle of the large room. The Senshi all gathered around him, creating a circle. They joined hands and closed their eyes.

"Elemental Transportation!" they cried. There was the same dizzying, tugging sensation, then they were gone in a blaze of multi-colored light. A lone breeze wafted through the corridors of the abandoned tower, stirring up some stray leaves and petals, and rippling the surface of some puddles. Then, all was still, as it had been for centuries before.

_-_

_Soooooo, did you like it? It was kinda short, I know, but it's the second to last chapter, so bear with me. -sniffl- I can't believe it's almost done! Please tell me what you thought! I need to know! And I'll get right on writing the last chapter! Yays! Ok, see you all next time! Bye!_


	13. Epilogue

A/N: Yay yay yay! Petal-chan has finally updated! Sorry for it being so late. I had the last chapter written out in a notebook, but I just hadn't found a chance to sit down and type it up. -Snif- I should never have allowed myself to get hooked on Final Fantasy VII . . . . or the RPG Maker 2003 . . . But, enough simpering! Time to update for the last time!

**Disclaimer: DUH! It's the last time . . . only the Elemental Sentinels belong to me . . . read the last chapter! YAYZA! Erhem . . . read.**

Epilogue

Lan leaned back in his seat outside the Lunar Café. The team was in a way celebrating their recent victory with milkshakes and french fries. The only thing that could have made it better was if the Elemental Sentinels could have come. Lan thought back to their conversation a few days before . . .

-

They had been in Adriel's apartment, sprawled out on the floor and furniture. Lan had been perched on a coffee table.

"But why? Why do you have to go?" he asked.

"Because, we just got a call from Cody the other day," Adriel had explained. There are more Elementals to awaken. I wish we could stay longer . . ."

"I understand," Chaud replied. "We can't always depend on you to help us through. We need to learn to stand on our own two feet."

"It's not like we're not fond of you guys. We are! We just have business elsewhere," Sita explained. "And besides, you've completed your training. You're a full team now!"

"Besides that, you gained power-ups!" Adriel continued. "In case you hadn't noticed, your costumes have also changed."

Lan had looked down at his pin. It looked very similar to his old one, but instead of being gold, the symbol was etched in gold in a mother-of-pearl base. The girls pins had changed to oval-shaped pendants though. (With their symbols on them, of course)

"Yeah, I was kinda wondering about that," Lan had said. "What's happened?"

"Well, your powers kinda . . . evolved. You're more powerful now. Now you have more attacks and stronger abilities, as well as a new Henshin phrase. It's similar to your old one; just insert the word 'Crisis' in between your element and the word 'Power.' So, yours, Lan, would be Light Crisis Power."

After they had throughly explained the new powers, everyone said a tearful goodbye, promising to write, or e-mail or call. They exchanged phone numbers and e-mail addresses. The girls hugged and cried; the guys had simply joked around and tried to act brave. Lance explained that he was saving up to buy his own net navi.

"And when I've got him, I'll come back and kick your butt!" he had teased.

"Oh Yeah?" Lan and Megaman chimed in unison. Then, all three had burst into peals of laughter. Finally, though, and all too soon, it was time to go. A wave of sadness washed over the six Elementals as their older friends left. Somehow, it felt as if they might never see each other again.

-

Lan leaned forward and took a sip of his chocolate milkshake and listened happily to the disjointed chatter around him. Everything felt so much like it had before. Why didn't he feel any different? He sensed that there should be a hollow, a feeling of something missing, but he didn't. It was just . . . wrong that he didn't feel any different.

Time flowed by, and soon, everyone was ready to go. The milkshakes and french fries were paid for and they were all about to head their separate ways. That's when it happened.

A sound of screaming shattered the peaceful air, and Lan saw several people run towards him down the street. A four-legged beast lumbered forwards, snapping and snarling. Lan shot a look at the other five, and they all raced forwards, lining up across the street.

Around a corner a block or so away, a white face emerged from the shadows and peered down the street. Silver hair flowed like water around his face. A golden hand brushed his shoulder and a bright, sun-gold head emerged out of the shadows near his arm.

"Worried?" the young woman's voice asked. The man nodded slightly. "You know they can handle it. They have reached the age when they can go solo. Let them go . . ." she whispered.

The man watched the six take out their pins and pendants. Their voices carried down the now silent street, resounding off the deserted buildings.

"Light Crisis Power!"

"Love Crisis Power!"

"Ice Crisis Power!"

"Air Crisis Power!"

"Earth Crisis Power!"

"Wood Crisis Power!"

"TRANSFORM!"

The globes of light swirled around them, melding their clothes into their costumes. Then, the globes dissapated with a surge of the elements. The man sighed from his post.

"I was worried that they might not be ready, but . . . I am reassured. They are indeed ready." He turned to his companion. "Come now Sita. It's time we were off." With that, he and the girl disappeared into the shadows, as voices echoed back to them.

"You are a bad creature, a construct of darkness! I'll not let you survive! I'm Guardian Radiance!"

"I will protect these people with Love! I'm Sailor Amore!"

"You'll shiver with fear under the frigid power of Guardian Glacier!"

"Prepare for a loss! My name is Sailor Zephyr!"

"You'll hurt a lot when I'm through! I'm Guardian Crag!"

"I, Sailor Oasis, will vanquish you with the durability of Wood!"

Lan posed in the middle. "We're the Elemental Warriors! And with the powers of the Elements . . ."

All six concluded, "WE WILL PUNISH YOU!"

A/N: So! It's all over! I feel so relieved! I guess I was in such a happy mood today, that I just decided to type it up! We went back to school today! (Yeah, I'm a geek, but I like the solidity of the schedule. Just not the uniforms.) So, from me to you, here's a late Christmas present (or New Years . . .) See you! Look for my next story, **Megaman NT Warrior: Protecting The Elements**! Coming to your future! BYE! (And review with the pretty purple button!)


End file.
